Growing Darkness
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: Takes place after the episode "Chille Tid". Steven has nightmares about Lapis, but they are soon replaced with horrible nightmares of himself. The Gems try to get Steven to talk about the weird dreams, but he refuses in doing so. But soon, Steven will be ultimately consumed in a darkness no one has ever seen before. Rated T for later chapters. AU.
1. The Dream

**Okay, so here is my second Steven Universe story. My first one was "One Day" which was a Lapis Lazuli one-shot story. After getting a lot of positive reviews on that story, I would like to start an on going story of Steven Universe. This story is filled with mystery, some angst, a good amount of comedy, and a bunch of other stuff. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Steven was fast asleep after fighting three corrupted gem monsters in one day. It had been two weeks since the whole Gem slumber party, and ever since then, he has been dreaming of Lapis, Jasper, and Malachite. But why? What did it mean?

When he went to bed, he expected another Lapis, Jasper, and Malachite dream, but this time, it was...different.

Steven's eyes slowly opened as he found himself in a pitch black place. It was so dark and mysterious that he couldn't even see his own hands!

Nevertheless, Steven walked slowly and carefully, getting paranoid. It seemed so...depressing.

"Um...hello?! Anyone there?!" Steven shouted in the darkness.

No reply.

He kept walking until he heard something come up behind him. Steven quickly turned around, wondering if he would find something or someone, but when he turned, nothing was there.

Steven then got worried. He had never been scared of the dark, but this was a different kind of darkness.

Suddenly, he felt someone watching him from afar. Steven started sweating a little, getting even more nervous.

All of a sudden, a figure started walking towards him in the darkness. Even though he couldn't see anything, for some reason he could see the figure clearly.

It walked up to him, and it was revealed that the figure...was him.

Steven looked at the copy of himself carefully. Everything looked the same about him.

"W-who are you?" Steven asked, confused.

"I am you." The copy of Steven replied, in a emotionless tone.

"How can you be me? I am standing right here. How could you possibly be me?'" Now Steven was getting really confused.

Suddenly, Steven noticed something odd about the copy. It seemed like it was Steven, but something felt off about him. Something that didn't seem right.

"I told you, I am you. Believe it or not, we are one in the same." The copy spoke, now showing a hint of irritation in its voice.

"I'm confused. What's going on here?"

The copy of Steven just chuckled and then said, "You will find out soon enough, Steven..."

Than, the copy of him disappeared in a pile of smoke.

"Huh?" Steven exclaimed, looking around.

"Ugh, what's going on?!" Steven yelled in confusion, wondering what was happening.

Steven began to keep walking, until he heard whispers coming from all around him.

Steven thought it was just in his head, until he heard the whispers turn louder and louder.

He couldn't make out what they were saying because it seemed like it was speaking in gibberish, but once the whispers got even louder, he knew what they were saying.

They were saying his name.

 _"Steven..."_

Suddenly, a bunch of eyes formed all around him as he continued to here all the whispers.

 _"Steven..."_ This time, when they whispered his name, it seemed like they were getting a little angry.

Steven started looking all around him, getting scared.

"What is it? What do you want!?" Steven asked in panic.

 _"STEVEN!"_

* * *

Steven's eyes shot open as he woke up from his weird dream, breathing hard.

Lion heard this and woke up.

Steven kept panting as Lion came up to him.

Lion gave him a look that said "What's wrong?"

Steven calmed down for a second, and looked at Lion.

"Heh, did I wake you up?" Steven asked with a chuckle.

Lion just glared in annoyance.

"Sorry Lion, just had a bad dream. You can go back to bed now..." Steven said, laying back down on his bed.

Lion then went back down to his own "bed" and instantly went to sleep.

Steven looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. What could that weird dream mean?

Steven thought it would mean nothing, but something in his gut told him that it means something if it was such a long and bazaar dream.

Steven turned his head at the portrait of Rose. Could that dream have anything to do with his Mom?

Steven's thoughts then drifted to Lapis. He had dreamt of her a lot and now all of a sudden he gets some random, scary dream? Steven thought that the dream was a sign of some sort.

Could it be a warning? He didn't know.

But for right now, everything seemed okay for the gem hybrid, and he hoped he would not get another dream like that ever again.

But, unbeknownst to Steven, there was a figure standing right outside his window. Ready to strike when the time was right.

* * *

 **Alrighty, first chapter completed. Believe it or not, this is actually my first mystery story, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a review, and please no flaming! :D**


	2. An Offer

**Alright, I am back and ready to write more. Thanks so much for the reviews for Chapter 1, really means a lot**!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters.**

* * *

Steven's eyes slowly opened in exhaustion. He didn't get a good sleep last night because of that weird dream.

Usually, when he had a bad dream and would wake up in the middle of the night, he would forget about it the very next day. But this was different. He could remember the dream clearly and could remember all the details, large and small.

Steven got out of bed and freshened up. Once he was done, he put on his regular star-shaped T-shirt along with the rest of his normal attire.

Suddenly, he started to feel a headache forming inside his head. Steven sometimes got headaches after getting up from bed, so that wasn't unusual to him.

Suddenly, the warp pad activated, and the person who came from it was none other then Pearl.

"Good morning, Steven!" Pearl greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Good morning Pearl! You seem happy today." Steven greeted.

"That's because I went on a solo mission last night and got three corrupted gems, in one night!" Pearl exclaimed happily, holding up three bubbled gems.

"Wow, that's so awesome Pearl!" Steven cheered.

"Oh, I can't wait to show the other Gems! There gonna be so jealous!" Pearl spoke as she walked over to the temple entrance and opened her door with her gem.

"See ya later Pearl!" Steven stated as the door closed.

"Hmm, I guess I have the entire house to myself for now." Steven spoke to himself, looking around the house.

"Hmm, I guess I could make some waffles for breakfast..." Steven said as he opened up the freezer and saw the box that held the waffles.

Steven opened the box, got two waffles, and put them in the toaster.

"Okay, so while that's cooking, I should find something to do...Oh right!" Steven exclaimed as he looked at the tv.

Since he was ungrounded from TV, he could watch finally catch up with most of his shows.

He flipped channels for about ten minutes, but his thoughts weren't directed to TV, they were directed towards that dream of his.

Lion came up to Steven and got his attention. Lion growled and looked at the toaster.

"Huh? Are you trying to tell me something- OH NO!" Steven realized that he left the waffles in there for to long.

Steven took the waffles out of the toaster and saw that they were pitch black and hard.

"Aw man, I really wanted waffles..." Steven complained with a sigh. He didn't feel like making two more waffles all over again.

Steven's stomach growled in hunger.

"I guess I can just go to the Big Donut and get something there..." Steven stated.

"But for right now, I think I need some more rest." Steven said as he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes, indicating that he was tired.

Steven laid back in his bed, and slowly went back to sleep.

* * *

Steven couldn't see anything but darkness. At first he didn't know what this place was, but soon, he remembered that this was the place from his other dream.

Steven walked for a while until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Who's there?" Steven asked, already knowing someone is following him.

The figure came out of the shadows and revealed himself.

Steven already recognized the figure as the replica from his other dream.

"Hello, Steven..." The replica greeted in a eerie voice.

"Who are you? What do you want? And why do you keep coming into my dreams?" Steven questioned, wanting answers.

"I told you already. I am you. Well, I am you're gem side." The copy explained.

"Gem side?"

"Yes. I am the person who gives you you're gem powers. You call upon me when you're friends are in danger, and I give you the power." The replica explained once more.

"I thought my Mom was my gem side..." Steven stated, confused.

"It is true that you're Mom is half of you, but I have her powers. We are the same being, Steven, no Rose included." The replica stated.

"If you are the person who gives me my gem powers, and I some how call upon you, why don't I remember you? I don't remember asking someone like you to give me powers, it just happens." Steven said.

The replica smirked.

"You don't literally ask me to give you power, your gem just reacts to the situation at hand, and then I am summoned to give you power." The copy explained once again.

"O-okay..."

"But..." The replica paused." I can give you more power if you take my hand and give me control. You will have unimaginable strength and power, and I can finally be free from within you..." The replica offered, holding his hand out.

Steven narrowed his eyes. "You don't seem very...nice." Steven noticed that his replica had a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Take my hand, Steven." The copy demanded.

"No. If I let you take control, there's no telling what you would do. If anything, you will attack my friends!" Steven refused.

"You can't refuse me forever Steven, I am taking that body of your's, along with your gem. You have been suppressing me for to **LONG!** " The replica exclaimed as it vanished .

* * *

"STEVEN! Wake up!" Steven suddenly heard a familiar voice calling him as he woke up. He was then met with the yes of Pearl, shaking him in order for him to get up.

"Steven, wake up! We have to get ready for you're 13th Birthday party tomorrow!" **(At least, I think he is that old XD)**

Steven moaned as he woke up from his dream. Time to get busy for tomorrow.

Far away, a figure was watching Steven, waiting for him to unleash his true hidden power.

"Hehe, when the time is right, I will take Steven down..." The figure chuckled.

* * *

 **Okay, second chapter is finished. Next chapter, we will experience Steven's 13th Birthday, but it's not going to be a cheerful Birthday, it's going to be the worst Birthday has ever had. ;) Leave a review if you liked this slightly longer chapter, I am going to try and reach two thousand words next chapter, and please no flaming.**


	3. Unleashed

**Might as well update fast before I go on some random hiatus in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Later That Day..._

Steven couldn't understand what was happening to him lately. Nothing like this has ever happened to him before, why was it starting now?

"Ugh, what's going on with me!?" Steven stated as he laid back in his bed, clutching his head in frustration.

 **"You already know the answer to that..."** Steven suddenly heard a voice coming from...inside his head.

At first Steven was confused, but then realized that it was the replica, talking to him in his head.

"What!? How are you talking inside my head!" Steven exclaimed to himself, luckily no one was around to hear him talking to "himself" and mistakingly think he was crazy.

 **"We are the same person, Steven. This is my mind just as it is yours. Unfortunately, I can't have full control of this body thanks to you. However..."** The replica stopped.

"W-what?" Steven asked, wondering why the replica stopped.

 **"However, I can take control of you whether you like it or not. I can't take control right now because I am not strong enough. But when I am, I will be taking that body of yours."** The replica declared.

"No...No you're not! This my body and mines alone. Now can you please leave me alone!?" Steven asked in annoyance. The replica just laughed.

 **"I suppose I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night. But I will be sure to return tomorrow."** The copy stated.

Steven cringed at what the copy said. Tomorrow was his birthday.

"Why tomorrow? It's my birthday. Can't you come back the day after that, or maybe not come back at all?" Steven asked.

 **"It's OUR birthday. You think it's fair for you to enjoy your birthday and not mines? I'll be sure to pop in and give the gems along with the rest of you're friends a BIG surprise. Hehe."**

Steven growled at that. Great.

 **"Later...Steven."** The replica stated as he exited the kid's mind.

"Great, just great." Steven complained.

Later that night, Steven was able to finally get a goodnight's rest. Steven smiled in his sleep, enjoying it while it lasted.

* * *

 _In the morning..._

"Steven! STEVEN! WAKE UP!" Pearl yelled at a sleeping Steven.

Steven opened his eyes slowly as he looked up at Pearl.

"Oh, Steven I got so worried. You weren't waking up! I thought something happened to you!" An overly protective Pearl stated.

Steven rubbed his eyes, and then said, "Sorry Pearl, I just haven't been getting the proper sleep I need from those nightmar-I mean, I just slept so good last night that I didn't wanna wake up." Steven quickly interrupted himself, not wanting Pearl to worry about him.

"Well, okay. Anyways, get dressed, then follow me." Pearl commanded. Steven did just as he was told and followed Pearl outside the house.

He was then greeted with a poster that said "HAPPY 13th BIRTHDAY STEVEN!", along with all of his friends. Everyone was there, even Ronaldo.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN!" The entire crowd of people yelled in unison, causing Steven to smile in pure happiness.

"Wow, thanks guys!" Steven thanked.

Everyone then came up to Steven and gave him a present. His favorite was Sadie's. She gave him a Donut coupon that gave him free donuts for the rest of the month.

Later into the day, everyone except Steven and the Gems, were dancing on the beach.

Steven was away from the crowd of dancing people and was on the other side of the shore, alone.

The Gems were in the house, Pearl thinking she should make the cake, while the rest of the people partied. Garnet said that she wouldn't unfuse because Steven had already seen Ruby and Sapphire, and that it wouldn't be that much of a surprise. Plus, Garnet told him that he would be yelled at by Ruby for making her split up from Sapphire, so he just decided to forget about it.

Steven looked out at the ocean. At first, he felt relaxed, but soon his head started hurting, and then began to hurt unimaginably.

 **"I told you I wanted to show up at our party, why are you so surprised?"** Steven heard the replica in his head again, laughing at him.

"Could you please, leave me alone!" Steven yelled in a whisper, not wanting anyone else to hear.

 **"No, I told you already. You have been suppressing me for to long and I think it's time I took control."** The replica stated with a chuckle.

Steven than realized that the pain his head wasn't a headache, it was his replica trying to take over.

"N-no way! Your not taking my body!" Steven said, struggling to keep the copy at bay.

 **"I don't get you, Steven. You have so much hidden power and potential, yet you choose not to use it. I bet the home world gems, or even the Crystal Gems would kill for a power like yours."** The replica stated in a confused tone.

"I don't care about power, all I care about is my friends and family." Steven stated, clutching his head even harder.

 **"Heh, whatever. Ether way, I am taking your body, whether you like it or not."** The replica stated as the pain in Steven's head got worse.

"Steven? Are you okay?" A voice came up behind him. Steven looked behind him and saw Connie.

"Y-yes Connie. I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff." Steven lied. This wasn't good.

 **"You're a pretty good liar. I admire that."** The replica complemented in a sick and evil tone.

"Well, okay. You know, you can always talk to me if you have to much on you're mind and need someone to talk to." Connie stated.

"Yeah Connie. Can I be alone now please, I need a minute." Steven choked out in a bit of pain. Connie noticed this.

 **"All this pain can be avoided if you would just give in. Come on, you know you want to."** The replica was now starting to get annoying, but now that Connie was here, Steven was getting worried that the replica would take over and hurt her.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You seem stressed out..." Connie asked once again.

"YES CONNIE I AM FINE! CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!?" Steven suddenly shouted. Connie backed up in surprise.

Steven couldn't believe it, he actually yelled at one of his friends. He actually yelled at Connie.

 **"I see you're anger is rising. Good, that's giving me even more power. Now, just give in."** The replica said.

"I-I'm sorry Connie. I just have a lot on my mind right now. I just need some space." Steven stated.

 **"THATS IT, I'M TAKING YOUR BODY RIGHT NOW!"** The replica yelled in impatience.

Soon, the pain in Steven's head became unbearable. But then, the pain stopped.

Steven closed his eyes, and opened them once again, with a evil smirk on his face.

"S-Steven?" Connie stated, noticing the tenseness coming from the boy.

"Connie, why don't you go back to the party. I'll talk to Steven." A voice came up behind them, and it was revealed that it was Garnet.

"Well, o-okay." Connie quickly walked away.

"Connie, what's going on?" A worried Pearl asked, coming out of the house with Amethyst.

"Steven's acting weird. Garnet decided that she would talk to him." Connie stated, pointing at the Gem hybrid and the Gem fusion.

 _Back with Steven and Garnet..._

"What do you want, Garnet?" Steven asked harshly, to Garnet's surprise.

Garnet adjusted her shades and then began to speak. "I don't know what's wrong with you Steven, but I suggest you stop it. It's you're Birthday, so why are you acting this way?"

"Oh don't give me that crap! You and I both know that you would rather have Rose than me, so stop acting like you care!" Steven hissed in anger.

"That's not true Steven. It happened for a reason. Why are you even saying all this stuff?" Garnet asked.

"Because I want to. It's obvious you and the rest of the Crystal Gems don't care, so why should I believe a single thing you say. Ha. Jasper was right, you are a shameless display." Steven mocked. Garnet's eyes widened under her shades. Steven had crossed the line with that one.

"What!?"

"You heard me. You rely on fusion to get you're powers. That's why you're so strong. I bet if Ruby and Sapphire were separated, both of you would be weak and be easy to defeat. Shameful." Steven stated shaking his head.

Anger was rising in Garnet, mostly on Ruby's side.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I really want be alone." Steven said with a chuckle.

Out of no where, a punch sent Steven flying into the water. It was revealed that the punch came from Garnet.

Steven emerged from the water with a cough, a bruise forming on his cheek. Steven only smirked.

By this time, the people who were dancing noticed this and stopped. Amethyst and Pearl ran up to Garnet.

"Why did you do that!?" Pearl asked in anger.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, but that's not Steven!" Garnet exclaimed.

Steven had a twisted grin on his face.

 _"This'll be fun."_ Steven thought in his mind.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seems rushed people. I wrote this chapter in the middle of the night and was to sleepy to write more. I hope I don't get flamed because of it. Well, I couldn't reach 2000 words this time, but I guess this is close enough. Sorry everyone :(.**


	4. Steven Vs The Crystal Gems: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I **do not own Steven Universe.**

* * *

Steven swam back to shore as the gems stared at him.

"What do you mean he's not Steven? He looks like he is!" Pearl commented.

"I don't exactly know, but something has definitely taken over Steven's mind." Garnet explained.

As Steven was now back on the beach, everyone started at him.

"You really wanna fight me, Garnet?" Steven asked in an emotionless tone.

"Steven, what are you doing?!" Greg asked, jumping in between the gems and Steven.

"Get out of the way, _Greg,_ or else you will be the first to get hurt." Steven warned, his gem glowing.

Greg backed away in shock. Did his son really just threaten him?

"Steven, listen to you're dad, he's only trying to help you!" Connie exclaimed. Steven glared at Connie.

"If you know what's good for you Connie, you'll shut up and stay out of this." Steven hissed in irritation.

"That's enough, Steven!" Pearl commanded. Steven only smirked.

"No Pearl, I don't think you understand what's going on here. You of all people should know that you would rather have Rose than me. Well to bad, I'm here to stay and I am sick of you always blaming me for her death!" Steven growled.

"That's not true Steven! How many times do I have to say it!?" Garnet jumped in.

"Oh please Garnet, you know you feel the same way! Same goes for you, Amethyst!" Steven stated, bringing Amethyst into the conversation.

"What are you talking about, Steven!?" Amethyst asked, getting a little angry at the half gem, half human boy.

"You know exactly what's going on! You guys put me through so much, making me go on dangerous missions, where I could have **DIED!** " Steven snapped.

"But Steven, you use to beg us to bring you along on missions!" Pearl argued.

"Even so, you could have just said no and leaved it at that! Their was no reason I had to experience what I've seen and done!" Steven stated.

"Now, you didn't answer my question, Garnet! Do you want to fight me!?" Steven asked once again.

Everyone remained silent, especially Garnet.

"Well, if I'm not going to get an answer, I'll just pick who I want to fight!" Suddenly, Steven charged at Amethyst. For some reason, Steven seemed really fast all of a sudden. Not expecting much, Amethyst let her guard down. A big mistake that was.

Using his super human strength, he punched Amethyst right in the face, sending her flying for a few seconds, then landing straight into the sand.

Everyone was shocked how Steven actually managed to hit Amethyst in a blink of an eye.

"What the-? How did he do that!?" Pearl asked, surprised at how Steven got all powerful all of a sudden.

"He must have some how unlocked all of Roses powers and abilities. I told, he's not Steven. OUR Steven still has a lot to learn, this Steven seems to have already unlocked Roses powers." Garnet speculated.

Amethyst got got up and groaned. "Ow! Man that hurt!" She said as she rubbed her cheek where Steven punched her.

 _"He definitely has Rose's strength..."_ Amethyst thought, grinning.

Steven looked at Garnet and Pearl. He growled.

His frown soon formed into an evil smile.

"Now, this is how everything is gonna go! I'm gonna attack another gem, punch them for a bit, then move on to you filthy humans. Or you guys can just run away. You're choice." Steven stated, looking at all the people who were dancing before.

His stare then went back to the rest of the gems.

"Steven, stop." Garnet commanded.

"No." Steven disobeyed, summoning his shield. That wasn't much of a surprise, since the real Steven had been able to summon his shield pretty effectively.

Garnet and Pearl summoned there weapons.

"Don't hurt him to much, remember he's still organic and he is still Steven..." Garnet whispered to Pearl. Pearl nodded.

"Also, keep you're guard up. As we saw, Steven somehow has all of Rose's abilities. Don't be surprised if he manages to put up a good fight." Garnet whispered again.

"Enough, let's get started!" Steven than charged at the both of them, shield in hand.

Garnet and Pearl jumped out of the way. Pearl than charged up a blast from her spear, then fired it. It wasn't going to hurt Steven, but the blast would paralyze him.

Steven held up his shield and blocked the blast.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Pearl!" Steven began again as he charged at her. He was so fast that barely anyone could keep up with him. Pearl didn't have enough time to react and was punched in the stomach. Pearl grunted as she was sent to the ground from the punch.

"Hehe. This is easier then I expected. You guys are so worried about hurting me that you guys let you're guard down." Steven mused.

Suddenly, Garnet jumped in mid air and was headed towards Steven with a big punch.

Unfortunately, Steven blocked the punch with his shield. He then summoned his bubble shield and did a shield and bubble shield technique. **(The same technique he used to defeat those holo-Pearls in Sworn to The Sword.)**

The bubble shield made Garnet bounce back up into the air while the shockwave from the shield made her go even higher into the air. Garnet came tumbling down and hit the ground hard.

Garnet grunted as she got back up.

"Forget it Garnet. You can't beat me." Steven stated, getting rid of his bubble shield.

"That's where you're wrong." Garnet simply stated as Amethyst, finally recovering from her punched, summoned her whip and grabbed Steven foot with it.

She then pulled the whip up, taking Steven with it. She than slammed the whip into the ground. In a split second, Steven summoned his bubble shield once more so he wouldn't take that much of the impact.

Once he hit the ground, his bubble popped and he was left unfazed. Steven got up, took the whip off his leg and laughed.

"Now it's my turn." Steven stated as he grabbed the whip, and through it up in the air.

Before Amethyst could let go of the whip, Steven had already pulled her up with it.

Doing the same thing she did to him, he pulled her up with the whip and slammed her into the ground.

Amethyst was then seen face down on the ground, unconscious.

Steven smiled in satisfaction, looking over to Pearl.

"Steven, how could you!?" Pearl asked, surprised.

Steven then walked up to Pearl with an emotionless expression on his face.

"You think this is bad? Hehe. The fun's just beginning."

* * *

 **This was an absolute blast to write. It kinda reminds me of anime fights. Eh, anyways hoped you guys enjoyed. Wow, this story already has 1000 views. Holy crap! Thanks guys!**


	5. Steven Vs The Crystal Gems: Part 2

**Okay, everyone. After this chapter, there will be no more chapters everyday or every other day. You will now have to wait for chapters when it's finished. I only made chapters everyday because I wanted to see how many people are interested in it. It seems a lot of people are, so now I believe that I have a good story on my hands. Anyways, onward to the story! XD**

 **Dsiclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.**

* * *

"S-Steven!" Pearl exclaimed as she struggled to get up. Steven went up to her punch her in the cheek, sending her to the ground again.

"Just give up. You've lost." Steven simply stated.

"N-no! You're not the real Steven! You're just some twisted twin of him!" Pearl yelled as she struggled to get back up.

Steven's smirk soon turned into an angry and mad expression. His eye twitched in anger.

"ShUT UP! Why must you annoy me to no end!?" Steven yelled as he kicked Pearl in the face.

"Ugh!" Pearl grunted as she was kicked.

"I am tired of you always wanting Rose over me! YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE WITH WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU! You are a useless piece of rock!" Steven insulted as he jumped on Pearls chest when she was on the ground and began to punch her in the face multiple times.

"If you think I won't kill you then you are surely mistaken. I will crush you're gem into a million pieces!" Steven threatened as he began to jump on Pearls stomach, causing her to get injured severely.

"Tsk. What a shame, I wanted to see blood, but since you're a gem you don't have any..." Steven stopped mid sentence.

"I just thought of a brilliant idea!" Steven exclaimed with stars in his eyes. Only the stars were colored black with a tint of red in the middle.

Steven than looked at all the humans who were watching helplessly at him.

He smiled darkly as he ran to them. Everyone started getting scared, running out of the way to avoid the assault of the boy who use to be there friend.

"Run all you want, I'll kill you all anyways!" Steven stated with a crazed look on his face.

All of a sudden, a shock wave knocked Steven off of his feet and he was sent to the ground. The shock wave came from Lion surprisingly.

"Ugh, dangit!" Steven grunted as he got back up, glaring at Lion. Lion stared at Steven with no facial expressions at all.

"Hmm, I have nothing against you Lion, but since you did that I now have to make you pay for it-" Steven was interrupted when Pearl came up from behind him and tried to stab him with her spear.

Steven noticed this and jumped out of the way.

"Pearl, take it easy on him! He's still Steven!" Connie yelled, worried.

Pearl narrowed her eyes and nodded. Steven just raised his eyebrow.

"And what can a Gem like you do to me?" Steven questioned, laughing dryly.

"A lot of things...AMETHYST NOW!" Steven's eyes widened as Amethyst got out another whip and wrapped it around Steven's entire body. Steven tried to break free but the whip was to strong.

"DARN YOU ALL!" Steven shouted, enraged.

Pearl went up behind Steven. She than began to think. "I've studied the human body a little and I've learned about human pressure points so if I do this at this particular spot..." Pearl then karate chopped Steven in the back of his neck. Steven's eyes widened in pain but we're soon closed. He was than later rendered unconscious.

"Works every time." Pearl stated, amused by her work.

Everyone than began to walk up to an unconscious Steven.

"What's going on with him? He seemed to be fine these past few days." Greg asked, looking at his son curiously.

"I don't know, but when he wakes up we should be ready for anything. He might try to attack us again." Garnet speculated.

Amethyst untied her whip around Steven, while Greg carries his son back to the house, into his room.

* * *

Everything was black, he couldn't see a thing. Steven knew the place all to well though.

Steven contemplated on whether he should walk in the darkness or stay where he was. Didn't matter though, since his "evil twin" would just come to him anyways.

Steven decided to walk anyway, just so that he could speed up the process.

"You know, I'm getting tired of you, Steven." A voice stated in the shadows. Steven looked around and his replica came out of the darkness.

"Can't you just leave me alone!? You already know the answer is no!" Steven exclaimed, angry.

"Oh please Steven, even if you refuse me I'll just take you're body ether way...Like I did just before." The replica stated. Steven's eyes widened.

"What?..." Steven said, confused.

"You heard me. I took over you're body and had a bit of...fun." The replica stated with an evil twisted grin.

"W-what exactly did you do!?" Steven questioned.

"What do you think I did? I challenged the Crystal Gems of course!" The replica stated.

"W-why?! Why would you attack our friends!" Steven questioned again, hardening his fist.

"There YOUR friends, not mine. Besides, they challenged me! You think I was just gonna sit by and let them attack me? Haha, no." The replica explained.

"You're sick." Steven insulted.

"Why thank you!" The replica thanked, taking that insult as a complement.

"Now, let's get down to the nitty gritty. I am giving you exactly two months to accept me and give me you're body. If you don't hand over you're body peacefully by that time, I am taking it. And this time, I will kill the Crystal Gems for getting in the way of my plans, and when I am done killing them..." The replica paused, getting up in Steven's face.

"You're gonna be the next one to die."

* * *

 **This seems to rushed and bad in my eyes. I hope it doesn't effect the quality though. Hopefully I can get these chapters out sooner. Anyways, see ya'll next time :)**

 **EDIT: Btw, go to my profile if you want to keep up to date on when I update this story. :D**


	6. The Shadow

**Eh, whatever. I'll just make a chapter today and just publish the next chapter when I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.**

* * *

"You're gonna kill me?" Steven asked, confused on how the replica could do that.

"Yes. In fact, I could kill you right now if I had enough power." The replica threatened darkly.

"Isn't that basically killing yourself?" Steven questioned, backing away.

"No no no. Remember, you're my human side, so if I get rid of you, I will have full control of you're body. You're human side only makes me weaker, so if I kill you I will be stronger than I've ever been before!" The replica exclaimed, amused at the thought of becoming even more powerful then he already was.

"You're crazy." Steven insulted once again. The replica just smiled.

"Having you be in control while I be suppressed is crazy." The replica corrected.

"Look, I don't care what you do when you're in control, just don't hurt my friends." Steven demanded. The replica only grinned.

"You know I can't do that. They got in my way, and that will be there last mistake." And with that, the replica vanished.

* * *

Everyone who were dancing before had left, while Greg, Connie, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst were in the house.

"What is exactly wrong with him? He hasn't been acting weird lately." Greg asked.

"I don't know, but only time will tell." Garnet stated, pressing her back against the wall.

"Ugh, Pearl, have you finished the cake yet?" Amethyst exclaimed with a groan.

"Yes, but you are not eating it until Steven has had some." Pearl stated.

"What? Why!?" Amethyst asked in annoyance.

"Because it's Steven's birthday and it's only fair that he eats first." Pearl explained. Amethyst just rolled her eyes and just Kaye's on the couch.

Connie just stared at Steven while he slept. She wasn't leaving until she knew Steven was okay.

"Alright, so what do you think is going on with him?" Pearl asked everyone. Garnet just shrugged.

"Connie, has Steven been acting weird around you lately?" Pearl asked.

"No, he's been the same old Steven lately." Connie answered, not taking her eyes off of Steven.

Pearl just sighed. This was getting them nowhere. Greg looked at his son, then at the cake.

"Pearl that cake looks great!" Greg complemented. Pearl eyed him closely, than smiled.

"Why thank you Greg." Pearl thanked.

"So, will you be eating any Cake today, or are you gonna eat it for tomorrow?" Greg asked. Pearl slightly gagged at the thought.

"Are you talking about actual consumption of the cake?" Pearl asked, gagging a little once again.

"Well yeah! Oh right! You don't like to eat." Greg finally caught on. Pearl just looked around.

"And exactly what are you you doing over here Amethyst?" Pearl asked, walking up to the couch.

"What does it look like? I'm taking a nap..." Amethyst stated, closing her eyes.

"I can't believe you Amethyst! Steven's in trouble you're just gonna take a nap!?" Pearl scolded.

Amethyst opened her eyes and growled.

"And what exactly do you want me to do!? Just stand near Steven's bed and wait for him to get up? Yeah, no. I think I'm gonna take my chances and go to sleep." Pearl than began to keep rambling on and on about how Amethyst was immature and stuff, until Garnet interrupted her.

"Pearl, that's enough." Garnet commanded, wanting the arguing to stop.

"Ugh, fine." Pearl grumbled as she walked away from the couch.

Everyone then heard Steven start to wake up with a groan. His eyes slowly opened as he began to sit up. He rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

"Steven!" Pearl exclaimed, running up to him.

"Uh, what happened?" Steven asked, looking around.

All of them looked at each other.

"Steven do you remember anything from you're party at all?" Garnet asked.

"I remember getting a headache then everything went black." Steven half lied. It was true he had a headache, but it wasn't the full reason why he was rendered unconscious.

"Erg, um Steven? At the party, you started acting very weird. You kinda looked evil and started talking about how we wanted Rose over you. Than you started attacking the Gems. Luckily, Pearl managed to render you unconscious." Greg explained. Steven just stayed silent.

He knew this would happen, he just knew it.

"Steven, is there something you want to tell us?" Pearl asked, getting a little suspicious.

Steven started sweating nervously. Oh great, now what should he do, tell them and have them get worried? Or lie and say that nothing is wrong and not get them involved.

Steven thought for a moment. Oh the predicament he was in...

He then immediately came up with an answer.

"It's nothing guys, really. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. Whatever happened must of been some kind of hallucination, or something like that." Steven lied.

The others didn't buy it.

"You're not telling us the truth." Garnet simply said.

"Yes I am! I'm telling you, nothing is wrong!" Steven argued.

"Steven just tell us what's going on, we just want to help you!" Connie exclaimed.

"Nothing is going on! I'm telling you that I'm fine and that it was just some weird hallucination. I think I might have mistaken you guys for some corrupted gem's!" Steven stated.

"If so, why were you taunting us and saying our names?" Garnet pointed out, adjusting her shades once again.

"I-I don't know! Can you guys please just leave me alone? I need some space." Steven asked, getting irritated.

"...Fine, but Steven, please tell us the truth when you stop acting this way." Pearl stated, walking away, along with the others.

Steven just sighed. He was now regretting the decision he had just made.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night an thee gems were off on a late night mission while Steven slept. Lion had been outside on the beach taking a nap as well. Steven assumed Lion was too tired to come in the house so he slept out there.

Steven was fast asleep until he had another nightmare about Lapis. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around his room. He then spotted a shadow near his window. Steven's eyes widened and he quickly closed his eyes, than opened them again. Once he opened his eyes again, the shadow was gone.

Steven quickly got up and went to his window. All he could see was the beach and Beach City, along with Lion sleeping on the sand.

Steven backed away. He was now getting scared. Was someone actually stalking him?

He never expected to be stalked, it was actually kind of creepy.

One thing was for certain, he did not feel safe going back to sleep. Scratch that, he didn't even feel safe in the house anymore.

Steven quickly got dressed, and headed out. He needed some fresh air anyway.

* * *

 **Such a weird chapter, I like it :) Hoped you enjoyed, and please no flaming!**


	7. Stalked

**Feel free to skip this chapter. It's really short and barely adds anything to the story I am trying to put together. If anything, this is the worst chapter I have ever done so far in this story. Pfft.**

 **Dislciamer: I do NOT own Steven Universe.**

* * *

Steven walked near the shoreline of the sandy beach. He didn't seem to afraid being out in the dark at this time of night, but he was pretty paranoid about what he just saw back at the house.

He still thought he was being stalked, but who would really stalk him? He was friends with everybody, even if they didn't show it, so it's hard to believe someone would be stalking him over some kind of obsession or any of that junk.

Maybe it had something to do with his replica. Steven didn't think if it were possible though, seeing as how his replica was only in his head, wanting to get out.

Steven than heard foot steps coming up from behind him. They were faint, but he could definitely hear them. He looked at the ground, and saw a shadow following him.

Steven quickly turned around, but when he did, no one was there.

"C-calm down Steven, all of this is just in you're head..." Steven muttered to himself, clutching his head.

Steven than began to walk back to the house, hoping he wouldn't see anyone stalking him through his window ever again.

But before he did, he noticed that his gem was glowing. Steven narrowed his eyes and looked at his gem. It seemed to be getting even brighter. But soon, it just stopped.

Steven felt something was up. Could his Gem be warning him of something?

 **"You pathetic boy."** A voice said in his head. It was the replica.

"I thought you said you would leave me alone for a few months!" Steven yelled in frustrated.

 **"I said I would take you're body in a few months, I never said anything about not bothering you."** The replica pointed out.

Steven suddenly heard more footsteps behind him. He turned and still nothing.

"What exactly are you planning?!" Steven asked.

 **"I'm not planning anything. It's SHE who is planning something."** The replica stated.

"And who is this she you're talking about?" Steven questioned.

 **"You'll find out soon enough..."** And with that, the replica had exited Steven's mind.

Steven sighed and found out that he had just formed a headache.

"Dang it." Steven muttered as he went back to his house.

He opened the door and saw a shadow near his bed. Steven ran up to the bed as quickly as he could, but the shadow had vanished into thick air somehow.

"Wh-what?" Steven exclaimed, shocked on how the shadow did that.

Steven looked around his room, than back to his bed.

He actually was being stalked. Someone was in the house, where Steven slept. Someone he didn't know.

Sweat formed on Steven's face as he quietly went back to bed.

Now all he had to do was block out all the nightmare's.

And he did just as so. No nightmares, or anything. Just Steven going to sleep.

While he was sleeping, however, a fusion at the name of Malachite was heading for the surface of the water any minute now. Ready to unleash it's anger out on the Crystal Gem's.

* * *

 **I don't even know why I added Malachite into this story so early. Anyways, I encourage you to not even read this chapter, and if you do so anyways, feel free to yell at me for being so stupid to write a crappy chapter like this. :/**


	8. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Steven Universe.**

* * *

Steven opened his eyes after waking up to find himself in his bed. He was glad he didn't have any nightmares or anyone else stalking him at night, but he would now feel uneasy sleeping period.

He now knew that he should tell the other Crystal Gem's about his other self. It would make them worry about him, but he just had to get it off his chest.

The warp pad activated and out came Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

Pearl walked over to Steven's bed while Garnet and Amethyst stayed near the warp pad.

"So, are you going to finally tell us what's going on now?" Pearl asked, wanting answers.

Steven just stayed silent. Pearl was getting irritated and was about to ask again until Garnet came.

"Steven, we know you're going through some tough times and don't want to talk to anyone, but you have to let us know what's going on." Said Garnet.

Steven kept his eyes down, not wanting to look at any of them. The young boy still didn't say anything.

"Steven, just tell us." Amethyst said.

"A-alright, fine." Steven stated with a pause. "I'll tell you."

The three of them nodded there heads for Steven to answer.

"Well, to tell you the truth...Th-that wasn't me..."

The three Gem's looked at each other." What do you mean, Steven?" Asked Pearl. "So are you saying there are two of you?" Amethyst asked, thinking she realized what was happening.

Steven just smiled at Amethyst's question." No, there's not two of me...but...it was my other side...my Gem side."

Pearl and Amethyst looked perplexed, while Garnet looked like she knew all along.

"Hmm, just as I thought." Garnet said.

Steven looked at Garnet. "You know?"

"Well, since you're half Human and half Gem, the other side would want to get out. But I don't know why you're Gem side would be evil. You're powers comes from Rose, and we all know Rose is fully pure and has no evil inside of her."

"Yeah, but, if he gains full control, it will be like I turn bad. And that's what worries me."

Amethyst and Pearl looked confused.

"Uh, do you mind telling us what you guys are talking about?" Amethyst asked. Pearl looked just as confused.

"You two still don't get it, do you?" Steven asked. Amethyst and Pearl shook there heads.

"It's basically what Garnet said. I'm half Human, half Gem. But for some reason my Gem side is evil and is trying to take control. You know how I always use my Gem powers in deadly situations, or when you guys are in danger? Well, apparently I get my Gem powers from him." Steven explained.

Pearl looked worried, Amethyst was shocked, and Garnet had a blank expression on her face.

"So, now you all know. Which is why I want you guys to stay away from me because if he takes over again, you guys won't get hurt. Each time I used my Gem powers he would get stronger and stronger, now he wants to take over my body, and I don't know how to stop him." Steven explained.

"Okay, so I have a question for you Steven. Did you ever let him out on you're account?" Pearl asked.

"No...and yes." Steven answered.

"What? Why?!" Amethyst asked.

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to be able to protect you guys, so I used my Gem powers and apparently I got it from him. I totally wouldn't have done it if I would have known his planes before hand. I'm sorry guys. I didn't even know my Gem side was an actual person!" Steven admitted.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl looked at him with blank expressions.

 _"I wonder if I should tell them about the thing that's stalking me...No, they have to much to worry about as it is..."_ Steven thought.

"So now that we know what we're dealing with, what are we going to do with Steven's Gem side if it starts acting up?" Pearl asked Garnet and Amethyst.

"I think I can answer that." Steven said. "Maybe if I learn how to use my powers more, and begin training, I might be able to fight my Gem side."

"That's a great idea Steven! We can all train you! With Home world after us this is the perfect opportunity to get Steven into his Gem heritage! I'll train him first!" Pearl exclaimed in excitement.

"Not right now though please. Maybe next week." Steven said.

Pearl's happy expression soon faded to a disappointed look.

"Ugh, fine." Pearl stated.

Steven thought everything would be alright. The Gem's would help hi train and he would be able to fight his Gem side. Steven smiled.

Everything was going right now. He hoped it would stay like it was now.

From a distance, the shadow that stalked Steven while sleeping, hated that smile on Steven's face.

"He's smiling...not good. I'll have to wake up his other half again." The shadow stated.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

The sun was going down and Steven was just walking in the work while everyone left. It was nice to have some alone time. It gave him some space to think.

Suddenly, a little headache formed in his head. At first, he thought it was just a headache, until he heard the replica's voice.

 **"Forget what I said about waiting a few months, I want you're body now!"** The replica shouted, trying to gain control.

Steven clutched his head in pain. It was a good thing no one is in the park to see him.

"Why don't you just let him take over, Steven?" A voice came up from behind him.

Steven turned around and was now face to face with a fully cloaked figure.

"Who are you!?" Steven asked with a yell, in pain.

"I'm definitely not someone you know." The cloaked figure stated.

"What are you talking about?!" Steven exclaimed with another yell.

 **"Can you let me take control you ignorant kid!? I can shut this person up for you."** The replica stated.

Steven was now on his knees. He screamed out loud trying to fight the unimaginable pain.

"No, I won't let you!" Steven yelled as his Gem started to glow.

 **Hehehe. Why won't you just let it happen? You can just give me you're body and you wouldn't feel a thing."** The replica chuckled.

As Steven kept struggling to stay in control, the cloaked figure had big smile plastered on it's face.

"AAAAGHHH!" Steven continued yelling.

"Come on Steven, do you really think you can fight you're other side?" The cloaked figure said. "You can't. He's a part of you."

"No! Me and him are nothing alike. I don't have the urge to fight like he does!" Steven disagreed with a yell.

"That's what you'd like to think, wouldn't you? You can't defy what you feel inside. Deep down you know I'm right."

Steven continued to struggle."I might be part Gem, but don't forget I'm part human as well!"

"Hehe. Like that makes a difference." The cloaked figure chuckled.

It then began to walk up to Steven.

"I can help you, Steven..." The cloaked figure stated.

"Why should I believe you?" Asked Steven.

"I'll show you."

The figure bent down to Steven, and put its hand on Steven's head. With a yell, the hand began to glow and suddenly, the pain in Steven's head stopped.

"Wh-what did you do?" Steven asked, getting up.

"Nothing really. I just put you're other self to sleep. He'll wake up in a few weeks." The cloaked figure explained.

"O-okay, but why help me? You were talking as if you wanted my other self to take control." Steven pointed out. The figure remained silent.

"I'll tell you everything soon. But for now, you should know exactly who I am." The figure than took off its hood and it was revealed that the figure was a female. Steven already knew this though, thanks to the voice.

She had white hair with black irises and pupils. She also had a black Gem on her right shoulder.

Her expression was vague.

Steven was surprised at this new found Gem.

"My name is Cassiterite."

* * *

 **Pit was fun chapter to make but I feel like the last part was extremely rushed. Hope you guys enjoyed ether way though!**


	9. White Diamond and Cassiterite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.**

* * *

"Cassiterite huh? Well what do you want with me?" Steven questioned. Cassiterite looked up at the sky for a moment, than looked back at Steven.

"Listen, you should know exactly what you're up against. You already know my name, so remember it. The person I work for is _White Diamond,_ just so you know." Cassiterite spoke with an emotionless tone.

 _"White Diamond? Jasper said something about a Yellow Diamond, but not White Diamond."_ Steven thought.

"And exactly who is this White Diamond you're talking about?" Steven asked. Cassiterite stiffened.

"Like I'd tell you. I only told you all of this stuff because I'm simply following orders, that's it. And as to what we want, that will have to wait. So even if you question me again, don't expect any answers." Cassiterite exclaimed, walking away.

Steven ran up and got in front of her.

"You're not leaving until I get answers!" Steven stated confidently. Cassiterite only laughed.

"Are you challenging me kid?" Cassiterite asked with a smirk.

"Y-yes, I am." Steven declared, getting out his shield.

Cassiterite paused for a moment, than brushed past Steven.

"I have better things to do than fight you. You're not even worth my time. But, if you really want to get a hit off me go ahead while my back is turned." Cassiterite dared.

Steven wanted to attack her but realized that he could get pretty much get pummeled by her. He put his shield away and just stared at her.

"I only have one more question and I'll leave you alone. A gem called Jasper said something about a gem called Yellow Diamond. Is Yellow Diamond and White Diamond connected or anything?" Steven asked.

Cassiterite stopped in her tracks for a moment. After a second or two she began walking again.

"It's complicated..." She said as she continued walking away.

Steven watched as Cassiterite got farther and farther away, and soon, was out of sight.

 _"I better get to the gems and tell them what happened."_ Steven thought as he started running back to the temple. It would take awhile to get back though, since the Park was all the way at the end of the city, but he could manage.

* * *

 _45 mins later: Back with the Crystal Gem's..._

"Amethyst, Garnet, I'm getting worried. It's already dark outside and Steven isn't back yet!" Pearl stated in her usual worried tone.

"Eh, I'm sure he's fine." Amethyst stated in calm tone while watching TV on the couch.

"But he's never been this late before!" Pearl exclaimed, hyperventilating.

"Pearl, calm down. Steven's going to be fine. The park is at the end of the city so it'll take a while for him to get back." Garnet explained.

Pearl sighed. "I suppose you're right, Garnet."

A knock on the door was heard and Pearl quickly opened it. It was Steven.

"Oh thank goodness, I was starting to get worried..." Pearl sighed in relief.

"Like you weren't already..." Amethyst muttered.

"Uh guys, I have a question. For all of you." Steven stated, coming into the house while Pearl closed the door.

"Of course, Steven! What is it?" Pearl exclaimed.

"Do you guys know a Gem called...White Diamond?"

* * *

Cassiterite was walking through the alleyways of Beach City so she wouldn't be seen. At first, she thought this would be an easy mission, but she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

White Diamond was usually very calm and collective, but lately she has been a little bit harsher than usual.

To be fair, Cassiterite's mission was to only find any remaining Gem's from the war and bring them back to Home World. But she had no idea that she would find the very gem's who started the war themselves. When that happened, and when White Diamond was informed of this, she issued a risky and drastic order. Kill the Crystal Gems.

Cassiterite had no idea Yellow Diamond's forces would get involved, but apparently they did.

So for a few months, she watched and waited for the right moment to strike against the Crystal Gem's. What really took her by surprise was when Jasper and Peridot showed up.

Cassiterite has been watching Steven ever since he had found those little pets that Peridot carried around with her. **(She's basically been watching the Crystal Gem's ever since the Episode "Warp Tour")**

Cassiterite was a master at being undercover. No wonder she was one of White Diamond's most skilled warriors.

Soon she would strike and the Crystal Gem's would all die.

But for now, she just had to wait.

* * *

 **I know this is a short chapter but this and the next chapter will be the last of this arc. Yes, I said arc. I am splitting this story into three arcs. The arc you guys are reading now is called the "Cassiterite" arc, but this arc will end after the next chapter. The next one will be called "Replica's Climax" which will revolve around the replica and Steven. And the third one will be called "Haunted" I won't say to much about it but that is when the story gets really dark and mysterious. Next arc will be the longest though, having around 20 chapters in it. The arc after that will be 15 chapters. Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed this slightly toned down chapter after all that craziness with the replica.**


	10. The Perfect and Defective Gems

**Alright so this is the first chapter for the Replica's Climax arc. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"D-did you just say...White Diamond?" Pearl gulped, sweat forming on her face. Amethyst looked confused, while Garnet just stayed silent. Steven took note of this.

"Steven, who told you about White Diamond?" Garnet asked, finally speaking up.

Steven looked at Garnet."A gem named Cassiterite. She came up to me at the park, and some how she managed to put my gem side to sleep. She than mentioned someone named White Diamond. Who is she?"

Garnet stayed silent, while Pearl looked like she was very nervous.

"I'm just as confused as you are Steven..." Amethyst stated.

"Uh, well Steven, a long time ago, while Garnet, Rose, and I were living on Home World, their were four rulers over each part of the world. They were called White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Pink Diamond, and Blue Diamond. Together they made the **Diamond Authority**. Lapis I think is one of Blue Diamonds citizens. Jasper and Peridot are Yellow Diamonds citizens and warriors. And this Cassiterite gem you are talking about might work for White Diamond." Pearl explained as Steven and Amethyst began to understand.

"And you guys are just telling us now?" Amethyst complained, not liking the fact that they kept this from them.

"You don't understand, the Diamond Authority is filled with the most powerful gem leaders. They could wipe us all out in a second." Garnet stated.

"The only person who could stand a chance against them was..." Pearl trailed off. "Rose."

Steven was shocked. He had no idea his Mother was so powerful to be able to fend off these Gem leaders by herself! Yes, she was in the rebellion and it was stated multiple times that she was a strong gem, but Steven had no idea she was THAT powerful.

"Wait a second, you said their were four Gem leaders, but you only talked about three, White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond. What about Pink Diamond?" Steven asked. Pearl's eyes widened, while Garnet just looked down.

"Well, uh, that's a story for another time Steven..." Pearl stated nervously.

"But why?! What's so different between Pink Diamond and the others?" Amethyst questioned.

"Amethyst, you both are not ready. It's not the time for this." Pearl said.

"No, I think this is the perfect time for this. You guys are hiding something, spill it." Amethyst demanded.

"No way, telling you will just make things worse!" Pearl exclaimed.

"So what, you don't trust me or something?" Amethyst asked.

"No Amethyst, I really don't." Pearl simply stated.

"I don't see what's the problem here! Just tell me already!" Amethyst yelled.

"You know what Amethyst, I don't even think you deserve to know!" Pearl exclaimed. This angered Amethyst.

"Both of you, enough." Garnet demanded.

"No Garnet, it's not "enough". It's never enough for Pearl! She just always wants to be the perfect little Gem!" Amethyst insulted.

"At least I'm well coordinated, unlike you! You always put us and especially Steven in harms way! You're so immature and never take things serious enough!" Pearl claimed.

"At least I'm not an overprotective gem like you! You use to stalk Steven while he slept!" Amethyst retorted.

"Guys, stop!" Steven yelled.

"Stay out of this Steven!" Pearl commanded.

"But..."

"You want to know something Steven!? When you were born, Pearl didn't even want to look at you! All she wanted was Rose! She could care less about you!" Amethyst yelled.

"Amethyst, that's not true and you know it!" Pearl stated. Steven only looked at both of them, tears forming in his eyes. Garnet just looked at both of the arguing gems, not even going to step in to stop it. They needed to get these untold feelings out before moving on.

"Amethyst, you are acting ridiculous! This isn't what Rose said she saw in you!" Pearl stated.

"Ugh, it's always Rose with you! Why can't it be about Steven for once! Pearl, you need to move on! ROSE IS GONE AND SHE WILL PROBABLY NEVER COME BACK!" Amethyst exclaimed. Something in Pearl snapped. Amethyst had crossed the line with that one.

"What about you, Amethyst!? You seem to act all arrogant and tough but you're really just a childish, immature gem!" Pearl yelled.

"SHUT UP! Stop acting as if Rose is some kind of perfect being, she's not! So stop acting as if she was!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ROSE THAT WAY! Do you know how much Rose has done for you?! **I SHOULD HAVE TOLD ROSE TO LEAVE YOU'RE DEFECTIVE SELF BACK AT THE KINDERGARTEN!** " Pearl screamed. Garnet, Steven, and especially Amethyst were shocked at to what Pearl just said.

Amethyst's eyes widened as tears started to form.

Pearl than realized what she said and felt the guilt wash over her.

"A-Amethstyst, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-" Pearl stated as she reached out to Amethyst, only to be interrupted by her.

"Don't! Don't touch me!" Amethyst yelled as she ran back to the temple door, going to her room.

By this time, Steven's tears were flowing down his cheeks as he silently sobbed.

Pearl just stared at the temple door as Garnet walked over to Steven.

"Steven, I'm sorry you had to hear that. Amethyst, and Pearl...have a lot of unsaid feelings..." Garnet muttered.

"I-I know, I just hate seeing my friends argue..." Steven stated through sobs.

Garnet nodded as she looked over to Pearl.

"Pearl, I think we should leave Amethyst alone for now." Garnet advised, opening the temple door to her room. Soon afterwards, Pearl slowly did the same, going to her room.

Steven was soon the only person left in the house. More tears started coming out of his eyes, as he he went back to his bed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed! This was my attempt at an emotional chapter so sorry if it sucks lol. Nevertheless, hoped all of you enjoyed!**


	11. Replica's Return

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Steven Universe.**

* * *

 _The next day..._

Amethyst and Pearl had been isolating themselves in their rooms all day. They were in there so long that Garnet and Steven had to do all of the missions by themselves.

Steven was flipping channels with the remote on his TV, but he wasn't really interested in what was on. He's thoughts were on mostly on Amethyst and Pearl at the time.

The replica hadn't attacked him lately, so what Cassiterite said about putting his copy to sleep was true after all...

Suddenly, he heard the temple door open. He turned around and it was Pearl who came out. She seemed depressed.

Pearl looked at Steven with a blank stare.

"Hello, Steven..." Pearl greeted, a slight yet fake smile on her face.

"Hey Pearl..." Steven greeted back. Pearl looked around for a bit, and than proceeded to go up to him.

"S-Steven, I know things got a little carried away last night an-" Pearl began but was cut off by Steven.

"You don't have to apologize Pearl." Steven simply stated, keeping his eyes locked on the TV.

"I-I know, but...I think I should go talk to Amethyst." Pearl stated. Steven glanced at Pearl, but only for a second before looking back at the TV. Steven stayed silent.

"Steven, talk to me..." Pearl whispered. Tears started forming in Steven's eyes once again.

"...I don't think that's a good idea Pearl..." Steven muttered.

"B-but, I have to make things right!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I know! But what you said was cruel and mean! It shouldn't have been said." Steven was now looking straight at Pearl.

"I'm sorry Steven-" Pearl was cut off again.

"Stop! Don't apologize to me, apologize to Amethyst. But you have to do it at the right time. This is NOT the right time!" Steven yelled.

"Steven, please! I have to do this!" Pearl insisted. Steven wasn't having it.

"No, you don't! You don't have to do anything you don't want to!" Steven replied.

"But I want to do this!"

"Pearl, it's not the right time!" Steven repeated.

"Rose-I mean Steven, please!" Steven's eyes widened at what Pearl just said. She mistakenly said that Steven was Rose...again.

"I-I'm sorry, Steven..." Pearl apologized, tears flowing down her face now.

 **"Oh my, what do we have here?"** The voice that was belonged to the replica stated inside Steven's mind.

 _"I thought that Cassiterite put you to sleep for at least a week!"_ Steven thought towards the replica in his head.

 **"Hehe, that gem didn't know what she was talking about. She should have known that I can't be suppressed that easily by neither you, nor her."** The replica stated.

Steven than felt a headache forming. The replica was trying to take over again.

"S-Steven, are you okay?" Pearl stated as she noticed that Steven started getting a bit tense.

Steven clutched his head in pain as the replica kept attacking his mind.

"Aaaghgh!" Steven screamed in pain as the headache got worse. Pearl's eyes widened.

"Oh no." Pearl whispered in fear.

"Steven, is it him again?!" Pearl asked. Steven only yelled in another fit of pain, but soon, it stopped.

"S-Steven?"

"Steven? I Thought I was Rose." Steven chuckled as he looked up at Pearl with a cold glare.

Pearl's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. The replica took over Steven again.

Out of nowhere, Steven punched Pearl in the face, sending her into the wall.

As Pearl struggles to get up, Steven closed his eyes and began concentrating. Once he opened his eyes, Rose's sword could be seen in his hands.

 _"How did he get Rose's sword?! I thought it was in Lion's mane!"_ Pearl thought as she continued to recuperate from her punch, only to be sent back to the ground from a kick in the gut by Steven.

"You know, I never really liked you Pearl. Always wanting Rose over me and all. I guess this is just karma, don't you think?" Steven laughed with a smirk. And with that, he stabbed Pearl with the sword right in the stomach.

Pearl's eyes widened as her body went numb and the pain in her stomach worsened.

"S-Steven..." Pearl whispered her body turned to dust as she poofed. Her gem was than left on the ground.

Steven looked at the Gem on the ground. He walked towards it and held his foot above it, as if he were about to crush it.

"What a defective Pearl you are." Steven stated in an evil tone as he was about to crush the Pearl in a split second.

"Steven stop!" He than heard a voice yell near the door. He turned and saw that the voice belonged to Connie.

She wanted to check up on Steven to see how he was doing, and apparently, it was the right choice.

Steven looked at Connie with a sadistic grin on his face.

"So, you must want to be my next victim, don't you Connie?" Steven stated as he pointed the sword at her.

* * *

 **This is so horribly rushed that it hurts to even read it. I hope you guys enjoyed it nevertheless. I need to get some sleep now...**


	12. Help From Loved Ones

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Steven Universe**

* * *

Connie was frightened as Steven walk towards her with his sword.

"So Connie, what are you going to do? Without a sword, you're defenseless." Steven taunted with a smirk.

Connie slowly backed away, making sure she wouldn't trip and fall while she was on the steps of the house.

Once she was off the steps, Steven's grin soon turned into a frown.

"Who are you? I know you're not Steven." Connie questioned.

"What are you talking about, Connie? Hehe, stupid fool, I am Steven!" Steven exclaimed in anger.

"I find that hard to believe." Connie simply stated. That angered Steven even more.

"I'm his gem side, just for you're information. The Steven you know is currently in a coma."

Connie's eyes widened. "Coma!? What are you talking about?! What is this stuff about Gem side!? And if Steven's in a coma, than where is his body!?"

"You have a lot of questions that are complicated to answer, but since you are about to die in the next five minutes, I guess I should tell you. You know how Steven is half Gem, half human, right?" Steven asked.

"Y-Yes." Connie stuttered nervously.

"Well, I am his Gem side. I'm the being that gives him all his Gem powers. When his Gem reacts to the situation at hand, it automatically summons me to give him power. The Steven you know, my human side, is currently in a coma. Serves him right as well, he kept me in a coma for thirteen years!" Steven explained.

"So, if you are in control, the real Steven is in a coma. But when the real Steven is in control, you are in a coma, correct?" Connie curiously asked.

"Did you just refer to my human side as "the real Steven"?! You ignorant, stupid kid!" And with that, Steven lunged at Connie with his sword, trying to stab her with it.

Connie evaded most of the attacks thanks to her training from Pearl.

Steven began getting frustrated, and started going even faster as he kept trying to stab her. Connie back flipped away as the sword almost made contact with her. As she back flipped away, she kicked Steven in the jaw, making him back up in pain as he grunted while rubbing his chin.

"Steven, please! You have to wake up!" Connie yelled, trying to bring back the real Steven.

"Oh shut up! No wonder you don't have any friends! But don't worry Connie, I'll put you out of this miserable life of yours by cutting you're head off!" Steven threatened as he walked towards Connie.

"Steven, enough!" A voice shouted. Steven looked back at the house and saw that the voice belonged to Garnet. Amethyst came running out the house once she heard it.

"Garnet! Pearl's been poofed!" Amethyst implied as she held up Pearl's gem to Garnet.

Garnet glanced at the Pearl, than looked at Steven.

Amethyst soon ran back inside the house to put the Pearl on the couch, than came back outside to aid Garnet.

"Whoever you are, why are you doing this? And what do you want with Steven?" Garnet calmly asked.

Steven only stared vaguely at the two gems. Garnet growled in impatience, wanting an answer.

Garnet and Amethyst jumped off the steps and landed in the sand in front of Steven.

"Guys, he told me that since he's in control, the real Steven is in some kind of coma, or something like that!" Connie explained to the two gems.

"I see." Garnet said as she adjusted her shades.

"Steven c'mon, we know you're in there somewhere!" Amethyst yelled. Steven only stared at her with an emotionless expression.

Garnet looked deep within Steven's eyes and saw hate, anger, and evil inside of them. She took one step forward to try and see his eyes even better, and when she looked into them, deep deep down she saw a trace of good inside his eyes as well.

"Steven, I know you're still in there somehow! You need to keep fighting him!" Connie exclaimed from behind Steven.

Steven turned around eerily. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm in control now and I will remain in control forever!"

Connie suddenly ran towards Garnet Amethyst, while Steven just stayed where he was.

"Listen, we have to keep reaching out to Steven." Garnet whispered to the two of them.

"Are you sure? So far, nothing seems to be working." Amethyst replied.

"I understand that, but I can still sense the real Steven's presence in their somewhere. It's faint, but if what you say is true Connie, that he is in a coma, than we might be able to reach out to him and get him to wake up." Garnet explained, not taking her eyes off of Steven.

"Garnet's right, we can't give up on him. Steven's in there still, and I intend to bring him back." Connie confidentially agreed.

"Oh my, am I being ignored?..." Steven growled in sheer anger, now glaring at the three with fire in his eyes.

"So, we have to reach out to Steven without fighting, even though he's going to try to kill us, heh, sounds good to me." Amethyst joked. Connie only giggled at the little remark Amethyst said.

"ENOUGH!" That little outburst startled the three a bit. They looked at Steven as he spoke. "I'm getting tired of you idiots talking and ignoring me. Now, who wants to be the first to fight me?"

"S-Steven, please. We're your friends! Don't you remember all the things we've all done together?" Asked Connie.

"Hehe, like what?" Steven smirked.

Deep within Steven's consciousness, something began to stir. ~ _That voice. It sounds so familiar, yet I'm too weak and tired to remember anything...~_ Thought the good Steven before losing consciousness once again.

"Like the time when you would come with us on fun missions!" Amethyst continued Connie's statement.

Steven's eyes widened as he remembered. _"I-I remember always being happy when the Gem's would actually let me go on missions...We were all so happy back then, but I just can't find the strength to save them."_

Steven growled in annoyance and without any warning, Steven punched Amethyst in the stomach within a blink of an eye. Having been caught off guard, she could do nothing to defend herself from the attack. Amethyst grunted in pain from the punch. Garnet and Connie backed away.

Amethyst looked up at Steven as she clutched her stomach. Steven looked at her with a blank stare. While she was recovering from her punch, she was instantly punched by Steven again, this time in the face, which caused her to hit the ground hard. "Anyone else want to keep adding!?" Yelled Steven in complete anger.

"Garnet, I don't think this plan is working. Steven just seems to be getting angrier." Said Connie. "Then it's working. Didn't you see that look on his face? Steven's starting to wake up and his gem side isn't liking it at all. We have to keep trying." Garnet implied.

"I have just had about enough of your insolent babbling! If neither of you will fight me than you better prepare yourselves right now!" Steven threatened, pointing Rose's sword at them.

Garnet and Connie got into battle positions, waiting for Steven to attack. He didn't.

Within his mind, a voice could be heard. "Steven, wake up please! You're friends lives hangs in the balance! Don't give up my son! It's your duty to protect the Earth!"

 _"That voice...It can't be..."_

On the outside, Steven seemed to have flinched unexpectedly. Garnet and Connie noticed this.

Garnet looked at Steven's eyes once again. It still had darkness and evil in it, but this time, the trace of good inside of them seemed to have grown enormously.

 _"Hm, so there is hope after all."_ Garnet thought.

* * *

 **I am so proud on how this chapter was written! :D Oh, and I've decided to cut the Replica's Climax arc into only ten chapters. Last chapter I had a big author's block and had to scrap most of my ideas for this arc, so yeah, no 20 chapter arc like I said before. Not to worry though, the haunted arc will still be 15 chapters just as I promised. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed and remember to review! :)**


	13. Assault

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Steven was starting to get annoyed at how his human half was starting to gain more power. He had to finish all of them off quickly and than deal with his other half.

Amethyst, who had gotten back up spoke, "Steven, you need to wake up! Their's no way you can let this lame twin of yours take you're body!"

 _"Amethyst is right, I can't give up! Yet, I don't have enough power to take my body back..."_

"Steven, you need to listen! I'll admit, when you were born, I was angry. I was angry at Rose, and...I was angry at you. I know you've had it hard, being born into a world as the only half gem, half human boy, and you might think you're an outsider to the rest of the world, but you're really not! You've changed us Steven! That's why you need to fight him Steven! You need to fight for everyone! Me, Pearl, Amethyst, Connie, you're Father, and even you're Mother!" Garnet surprisingly exclaimed.

Steven clenched his fists in anger. He could feel it, his human side was starting to get stronger and stronger. However, it was nowhere near a threat. Either way, he had to dispose of these three quickly before his human half completely woke up.

Steven smiled. "Well, wasn't that a touching speech." He sarcastically implied. "Too bad it didn't work. No matter what you say, my human side will never come back." In a sudden flash, Steven charged at Garnet without any warning, throwing a punch at her.

She saw this and suddenly grabbed Connie and jumped back, dodging Steven's punch.

Steven withdrew his fist that was suppose hit Garnet and immediately grinned.

"It seems that you can actually keep up with my speed." Steven remarked.

Inside his head the real Steven struggled to find the strength to wake up from his coma. Deep within the darkness a voice yelled out. "Steven, you can't give up! The gems are counting on you! You need to get up!"

Steven's eyes opened slightly. "I feel too weak. I can't find the strength to move." Said the young boy, having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "No, you can Steven! I'll give you my power, and we can defeat him together!"

Suddenly, Steven's gem started to glow brightly as a pink aura surrounded him. He could feel the power of the one who had helped running through him. He was slowly gaining his strength back.

On the outside, Garnet and Connie were trying to dodge all of Steven's attacks. Connie was starting to get tired, and Garnet was starting to fear for the young girl's life. Suddenly, Steven stopped his assault on them.

All of a sudden, Steven started clutching his head in pain.

 _"No no no no! How did he gain so much power so quickly!?"_ Steven's gem side thought erratically.

Steven screamed in pain as he tried to keep his human side at bay, but he just kept getting stronger.

"I WONT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS ANY MORE!" Yelled the innocent boy.

Connie, Garnet, and Amethyst ran up to him. "That's right Steven, don't let him win!" Connie encouraged him. "Keep fighting, you're stronger than he is!" Amethyst exclaimed. Garnet just stayed quiet as she watched.

Steven screamed in pain as he tried to regain his body. The strength and power he was given really helped.

Soon, Steven's gem started glowing brighter than ever before, and then it started to engulf Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Garnet in a bright pink flash. Garnet, Connie, and Amethyst covered their eyes.

Once the light receded, everyone looked at Steven. He was on his knees looking straight at them. He looked exhausted.

Garnet looked inside the boy's eyes and saw that they were pure once again. It looked like he gained control.

Tears started forming in his eyes as he soon slipped into unconsciousness.

His last words were, "I'm sorry guys," before drifting off to sleep. Garnet caught him as he was about to hit his face on the ground. She picked him up and was now walking back to the house.

Amethyst and Connie quickly caught up with her. "Do you think it's over? Did Steven win?" Amethyst asked.

"No. Steven may have defeated his other side for now, but he'll come back." Garnet explained.

Once they entered the house, they were met by Pearl's gem glowing and floating up into the air. Silhouettes were shown of her past forms as she started reforming.

Once she reformed, she gently landed on the floor with her feet.

Her outfit barely changed, which was her star that was slightly smaller than her previous one. They could tell that she wanted to reform quickly, while not rushing it to the point where her form would be ridiculous.

Once she spotted the three, she ran towards them.

"I regenerated as soon as I could without completely rushing it. How's Steven?" Pearl quickly asked. Once she noticed Steven on Garnet's shoulders unconscious, her eyes widened.

"W-well, did he win? Is his other half finally gone?" Pearl questioned.

"No. Steven might have defeated him for now, but I worry that his other side might take over once again. It will keep happening until Steven confronts his other self and defeats him once and for all." Garnet explained.

Connie stayed quiet and Amethyst didn't even look in the direction of Pearl. Pearl took note of this.

Garnet went up to Steven's bed and laid him down gently.

Pearl looked at Amethyst in guilt as Connie kneeled beside Steven's bed, watching him closely.

* * *

Steven opened his eyes slowly as he found himself in a place he hated so much.

There was nothing but darkness around him, not one single glimpse of light.

All of a sudden, his replica walked up to him, and he seemed angry.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you suppressing me. I could have gave you so much power yet you just don't want it." The replica sneered in anger.

"Look, I don't know what you're deal is but you need to stop. I don't want the power, and I don't want you hurting my friends anymore." Steven simply stated.

"Well, that might be problem." Without any warning, the replica punched Steven in the face, making him fall on the ground, hard. Steven rubbed his cheek in shock as he looked up at his other half.

"Since I've been gaining more power lately, I think it's about time I take my body from you. And you know how I'm going to do that?" The replica kneeled beside his human half with a smirk plastered on his lips.

"By killing you right here and now."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the battle between Steven vs The Replica, so get hyped for that. I will also have the whole Amethyst and Pearl situation sorted out in the next few chapters, though it's not likely because of the arc being only ten chapters long and I only have 6 more chapters to fit everything into. Anyways, I hoped you liked and enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	14. Steven's Struggle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Steven slowly got up and backed away. The Replica sneered at him and threw another punch in his direction. Steven jumped back, dodging the punch.

Steven's gem then started to glow as he summoned his shield. _"So, even though I'm my human side, I still have my gem side's abilities."_ Steven thought. The Replica just raised an eyebrow at Steven.

"Steven, you know you can't defeat me all by yourself. You can only summon three shields a day, that's about your limit, while I can summon my shield all the time." As he was saying this, The Replica got out his own shield.

"Look, it doesn't have to be this way! You can just stop and we can BOTH have the same body!" Steven negotiated eagerly, not wanting a fight.

"I don't think so, Steven. You'll just hold me back from my true power if I agree to your terms. Besides, I always hated the fact that you show mercy and forgiveness to everyone! You're too weak for me to share the same body with!" The Replica snapped, charging at Steven.

Steven threw his shield at the Replica, only for it to be deflected by the Replica's own shield.

Thinking quickly, Steven side-stepped the Replica, making him charge into the wrong direction. The Replica stumbled on his feet before fully realizing what had happened.

The Replica looked at Steven with an angry glare. "You think you're smart huh? Well think again!" In a sudden flash, the Replica was behind Steven, and before he could react, the Replica elbowed him in the back, sending Steven to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ugh!" Steven grunted in pain as he struggled to get up again. The Replica saw this and soon kicked Steven right in the stomach as he was on the ground.

He kicked Steven so hard that a bit of blood started coming out of his mouth. Steven clutched his stomach and pain and began to cough erratically.

The Replica soon grabbed Steven's hair and pulled him up. The copy than started punching him in the back with no mercy at all.

"P-please STOP!" Steven pleaded to his Replica. The Copy just stayed quiet as he kept punching him in the back.

Steven's gem started glowing as he got angrier.

"Stop!" Steven yelled once again. He was now coughing up blood as he kept getting hit in the back. It felt as if his body was getting numb.

Steven closed his eyes, than opened them once again.

"I SAID **STOP!** " And with that, Steven slipped out of the Replica's grip and punched him right in the face. The Replica's eyes widened as he hit the ground, hard.

The Replica just lied their, shocked at what his human side just did. Steven just looked at his Replica, realizing what he had done.

The Replica got up, a blank expression across his face.

"I'm trying to give you the easy way out, but you seem determined to make me have to control you. And don't say you'll stop me because so far you've only managed to land a single blow, which by the way you will pay for. Why don't you just give up? You will never have the power to stop me." The Replica sneered as he glared at Steven.

"I don't care if you're stronger than me, I will protect my friends!" Steven confidentially disagreed. The Replica chuckled at that.

"So be it." Suddenly, The Replica's gem started to glow brightly. Soon, a pink energy beam with a lightning aura around it came out of his gem and was headed towards Steven.

Steven, who was completely oblivious to what was going on, was hit by the beam and sent to the ground again. Sparks of pink electricity stung Steven as he lay their.

Steven tried to move, but found that he was paralyzed.

The Replica just laughed. "That beam that came out of my gem is called the "Quartz paralyzation beam". It renders an opponent defenseless as pink electricity zaps their body after the attack. It's one of Rose's most favorite techniques."

Steven could feel his body aching from the electricity.

"Though, it's not enough to kill you..." As he said this, The Replica walked over towards Steven. He than began kicking Steven in the side as the electricity did more work.

Steven could feel himself losing consciousness, but he couldn't give up. He had to fight. He had to fight for his friends. For all his friends.

* * *

 _On The Outside..._

Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Connie looked at a sleeping Steven in bed.

"So, what do we do now?" Connie asked.

"We wait." Garnet answered simply.

"Wait?! So while Steven fights his Gem side to the death, we just wait!?" Amethyst exclaimed with a yell.

"Calm down Amethyst. We're going to help Steven, but not the way you think we are-" Garnet was interrupted by Steven constantly tossing and turning in his bed while grunting. Garnet noted that.

"Alright, it's time." Garnet stated as she went up to Steven. Pearl, Anethyst, and Connie looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh, time for what?" Connie questioned once again, raising an eyebrow.

"Listen, I think I've found away to help Steven. By synchronizing my gems with his, I should be able to enter his mind and see what's going on within him." Garnet explained, not taking her eyes off of Steven.

"What? How is that possible?!" Pearl asked, surprised.

"It's tricky. I've been studying this technique for about two hundred years. Around this time is when I finally perfected it. It's kind of like fusion, only harder. You have to synch you're gem with someone else's. It doesn't involve dancing like fusion does though. I have to concentrate to the point where both of our gems are glowing." Garnet said.

"I see. Well, let's do it!" Pearl exclaimed.

"No, it can only be me. You guys don't know how it works like I do. So I'm the only one who can help Steven. Besides, you two need to stay out here with Connie. If Steven wakes up and his gem side is in control, and you guys aren't there, Connie could get hurt, or worse. So I'm trusting you two to protect her." Garnet stated. Both of them nodded.

"Alright, I'm off." As she said this, she concentrated her energy into her gems so that they would glow. Now the tricky part: she had to get Steven's gem to low as well.

She concentrated really hard into getting Steven's gem to synchronize with her's.

Five minutes past, and Pearl, Amethyst, and Connie thought it hadn't worked, but soon, they saw Steven's gem glow for a split second. Garnet saw this as well, and continued concentrating.

It took a few more minutes but soon, Steven's gem began to glow as well. Everyone started smiling in happiness, except for Garnet, who was still concentrating.

Soon, Garnet's body was engulfed with light as if she were fusing with someone. Her body was than sucked into Steven's gem, making it a success.

All three of them just stayed quiet. Amethyst headed over to the couch. Pearl looked at her with guilt.

"Amethyst, I'm sorry..." Pearl apologized, only to be ignored by Amethyst who was now watching TV on the couch. Pearl looked hurt, while Connie looked confused.

 _"Uh, what exactly did Pearl do to make Amethyst so upset?"_ Connie thought.

Outside of the house stood Cassiterite, looking inside the house through Steven's window, and she literally saw everything.

"Great, just great. Why must these idiots always get in the way of my plans..." Cassiterite complained within a whisper.

Suddenly, Cassiterite's communicator tarted ringing. And it was loud.

Pearl, Amethyst, and Connie heard this and looked towards Steven's window.

Cassiterite cursed under her breath as she quickly took out the communicator and ignored the call, not caring who it was.

Pearl was now walking up to the window slowly to see where the sound came from.

Cassiterite realized this and saw that she was in a BIG predicament.

* * *

 **What a cliffhanger, lol. Sorry for taking so long, btw. I was pretty much ignoring Steven Universe related stuff and going into other fandoms. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed!**


	15. Hopeless Situation

**Looks like this arc is almost done. We've reached the half way mark once again. Sorry if this arc is really boring. I had to scrap most of my ideas for this arc because of a stupid authors block. Now everything is rushed and all over the place, to the point where it's repetitive. I can't say the same for the next arc though. Next arc will feature new and old enemies with a creepy and eerie tone. To make sure I don't make the mistake I did with this arc, I will increase the Haunted arc's length by five. So, 20 total chapters for the next arc. It's going to be the best one yet, promise! Now, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Pearl slowly walked over to the window to see where the noise came from, prepared for anything.

Cassiterite didn't have enough time to get to another location, and they would definitely hear her if she did.

Steven groaned in his bed, tossing and turning very roughly. This got Pearl's attention and she quickly ran up to Steven to see if he was okay.

Cassiterite sighed in relief as she got out her communicator once again to see who called her. She growled at who it was.

It was Onyx. Cassiterite rolled her eyes and quickly went back down to the beach. She than re-called Onyx to see what she wanted.

A small hologram formed on her communicator as the transmission went through.

Onyx had black hair all the way down to her waist, dark blue eyes, and her skin was a dark grey. She also had gem on her forehead.

"You know I don't like being ignored, especially when I have orders from White Diamond." Onyx explained. She had a rather soft but serious voice.

"Just get to the point, Onyx." Cassiterite demanded as she continued walking on the beach.

"White Diamond wants to make sure everything was going okay with you on Earth. You haven't been keeping in touch lately and we were starting to get concerned for you're well being." Onyx stated.

"It's been fine. My mission is going perfectly and the Crystal Gems should be disposed of in about a month." Cassiterite explained. Onyx seemed upset.

"A month?! Cassiterite, we need you back here in at least weak!" Onyx exclaimed.

"I don't work very well under pressure, especially on a time limit. This type of mission can't be rushed. Tell White Diamond I will be back as soon as I can." Cassiterite stated.

"But-" Before Onyx could protest, Cassiterite turned off her communicator, ending the call.

She than continued walking.

* * *

 _In Steven's mind..._

Steven was being kicked, punched, and shoved, not being able to defend himself. The Replica was not giving him any mercy.

"You ungrateful little brat!" The Replica suddenly punched Steven in the nose, sending him into the ground.

Steven groaned in pain as he checked his nose. He looked at his finger and saw that their was blood. He was now bleeding from his nose as well.

Steven had scratches and bruises all over his body.

"Give up." The Replica stated with a smirk.

"No way. If you're going to take my body, you're going to have to kill me for it." Steven stated, breathing hard. The Replica just shrugged.

"Fine, that can be arranged." Suddenly, The Replica charged after him with full force.

Steven could barely move his body, much less defend himself.

But he couldn't give up. He couldn't.

Steven dodged the attack by jumping to the right. The Replica figured that so he charged up another energy beam from his gem and instantly shot it at him.

Steven saw this however, and got out his shield to block the attack. He than began to charge at the Replica with all the strength he could muster. Steven started throwing punch after punch at The Replica, but he just dogged them with ease.

The Replica grinned and instantly punched Steven in the throat. He than punched Steven in the stomach. Steven went down on his knees, trying smooth the pain in both his throat and stomach.

"And apparently you suck at fighting, not that I'm all that surprised." The Replica mused, kicking Steven in the chin, making him flip a few times before hitting the ground on his stomach.

Steven groaned in pain as he struggled to get up once again.

The Replica walked over to him and without warning, kicked him in the stomach. Steven collapsed on the floor once again, this time not getting up.

The Replica's gem started to glow once again as he was about to launch a full powered energy beam.

Steven moved his head and looked at the Replica. If that hit him, he's done for.

As the gem glowed brighter, Steven thought this was the end.

"Later." The Replica remarked with an evil smirk.

All of a sudden, The Replica could feel a presence, as if someone were in here. Out of nowhere, he was soon kicked in the cheek by an unknown figure.

The Replica went flying to the left as he hit the ground.

Steven slowly opened his eyes as he saw his savior. His eyes widened in shock. It was Garnet.

Garnet looked at the Replica, but than turned to Steven. Garnet helped him back up as he just looked at her.

"Garnet, how did you get in here!?" Steven asked, tears of joy in his eyes.

"It's complicated, but I'm here, and I'm ready to help." Garnet confidentially stated.

The Replica grumbled as he got back up, rubbing his cheek. He than smiled.

"How exactly did you get in here, Garnet?" The Replica asked, amused.

"Like I'd tell you. Anyways, I won't let you hurt Steven anymore!" Garnet exclaimed, determined. The Replica raised an eyebrow, than grinned.

"Looks like you have death wish, and I will be happy to oblige. **I WILL KILL YOU AND STEVEN RIGHT HERE AND NOW!** " The Replica screamed in anger, charging at the two of them.

* * *

 **Depending on the chapter sizes, I might have to extend this arc by two chapters. Theirs still one more fight I want to squeeze into this arc, but by how things are going, I might have to extend it. Nothing is official right now.**

 **Hoped you all enjoyed and don't forget to review! :D**


	16. Illusion

**If you guys think you are all ready for the next arc, you're wrong. Lol, can't wait! If you guys are excited as I am, tell me that you guys are ready for the the next arc in the reviews. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The Replica charged at both Garnet and Steven. Garnet summoned her gauntlets while Steven summoned his shield.

Steven was starting to get even more exhausted from summoning his third shield. He only used one or two usually, but three was way too much.

The Replica threw a punch at Garnet, only for it to be blocked by Steven's shield.

Garnet jumped behind The Replica and than fired her gauntlets at him. The Replica saw this than summoned his own shield. As he blocked it, Steven came up behind him and punched him in the back.

The Replica stumbled forward in pain as he turned towards Steven in anger.

Garnet re-summoned her gauntlets and soon charged at the Replica.

Steven followed her lead as he started charging at the Replica on the opposite direction.

The Replica looked at both of them and than got angry.

"Enough!" The Replica exclaimed as he summoned his bubble, blocking both of the attacks.

Both Steven and Garnet hit the bubble shield with both of their fists, which they thought was the Replica.

The Replica raised both of his hands and pink electricity engulfed the bubble as it electrocuted Steven and Garnet.

Steven and Garnet yelled in pain as they were pushed back by the electric shock.

Garnet was injuries but not as nearly as Steven was. Garnet struggled to get up as the Replica got rid of his bubble.

The Replica than charged up another beam from his gem. His gem glowed brightly as a pink blast with an electric aura around it was shot at Garnet.

Garnet struggled for a second, but soon got up and jumped out of the way. The Replica concentrated for a second and summoned Rose's sword.

The Replica charged at Garnet with full force. He than swung his sword in her direction, only for her to catch it in mid air. The Replica than did a huge jump that made him get up behind her and than punched her in the back.

She was about to hit the ground until she suddenly landed on her hands and tripped the Replica with her feet.

The Replica grunted as it was forced down.

Garnet soon got up and jumped back, making some distance between her and the Replica.

The Replica got up with a growl, dusting himself off.

Steven was right behind him, ready to attack.

"Don't even think about attacking from behind unless you want you're arm teared off." The Replica threatened with a smirk, fully knowing Steven was behind him.

The Replica than turned to Steven. "It seems you don't have the courage to face me head on. You like to take me on when my back is turned. Shameful really."

Steven just stared at him, unfazed from the Replica mocking him.

"You know what? I'm done with both of you at this point. It's time for both of you to die. Starting with...you!" The Replica rushed after Garnet at high speed. Before she could react, The Replica punched her in the face, making her hit the ground with a thud.

She grunted as she struggled to get up.

"Garnet!" Steven yelled in worry, running towards the Replica. Steven than threw a punch at him, only for it to be blocked. The Replica grinned and punched Steven in the gut.

Steven coughed up blood as he slowly fell to his knees. The Replica only stared.

"What a disgrace you are." The Replica spat, walking towards Garnet who still struggled to get up.

The Replica than kicked Garnet so hard that she was sent flying towards the right.

Garnet groaned in pain as she was kicked.

The Replica charged up his gem once again. This time, the gem glowed brighter than ever before.

"Die." The Replica muttered as he shot out a big pink beam at her. Garnet could barely move from the Replica's attack.

If that hit her, she would be done for. Suddenly...

 **BOOM!**

A big explosion occurred from where Garnet was. The Replica smiled in satisfaction.

As the smoke receded, he widened his eyes in anger and shock.

What he was seeing was a big bubble shield surrounding Garnet. And the person who was controlling it was none other than Steven.

Steven struggled to strengthen the shield as he slowly fell to his knees. The shield collapsed and Steven was then seen breathing hard.

Garnet was shocked by this, but The Replica seemed angry.

"I-I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" Steven stated, breathing heavily.

The Replica clenched his fists in fury.

"If that's how you want to play it then so be it!" Out of nowhere, The Replica charged at Steven. Steven didn't even see it coming as the Replica punched him in the chin, sending him back.

The Replica wasn't finished and began to punch Steven in the face multiple times. He than punched Steven in the stomach so hard that Steven's eyes widened as he fell to the ground on his back with a thud.

As he was on the ground, Steven felt as if he were chocking on something. When he opened his mouth he saw a red substance on his clothes and face. He just threw up blood.

"It was fun playing with you, but I think it's time for you're life to end." The Replica chuckled, walking up to Steven's body which was on the ground.

Garnet felt helpless as she struggled to get up. She used all the strength she could muster and succeeded in getting up.

She than charged at the Replica, her gauntlets at the ready.

The Replica grabbed Steven by his shirt and lifted him up. This only made Garnet charge faster.

Seeing her coming, the Replica raised his hand and with a blast of air, he sent Garnet back to the ground.

Not about to stop, Garnet got back to her feet and charged at him once again. She was surprised though as she crashed into something. "What the..?" Reaching out her hand, she felt that there was some kind of invisible wall or something in front of her.

It was crazy. How could their be a wall there when just a second ago there wasn't one? Crazy or not, Garnet tried to break it with her gauntlets, but to no avail.

"Hahaha! You won't be able to break that wall I created. It's made of solid crystal and since Steven over here has a pure mind, it won't break unless I destroy it myself. I was able to make one since I'm a part of him." The Replica chuckled as he explained.

Garnet couldn't accept that it was all over. She just couldn't. But things we're looking pretty hopeless at this point. "You can say goodbye to Steven now." Hearing that she looked up. She kept on trying with all her strength to make a dent in the wall, but it stays in tact.

The Replica smirked and punched Steven into the air. Steven started flying as he could barely move. Once he hit the ground, the Replica smiled in satisfaction.

He than charged up his gem once again and aimed it at Steven, who now, wasn't moving. But, Garnet knew he was alive because she saw him breathing.

The Replica's gem than started to to be engulfed in pink electricity.

"Goodbye, Steven." And with that, The Replica shot the pink beam from his gem at Steven.

"STEVEN NO!" Garnet screamed as she kept punching the wall in worry and anger.

The blast hit Steven on full force as he yelled out in pain. All the while his gem side looked on laughing.

* * *

On the outside, Amethyst, Pearl, and Connie were waiting for any signs of Steven waking up. They knew a great battle was occurring inside of him, and they hoped Garnet would be able to help him as much as she could.

All of a sudden, a scream could be heard coming from Steven. All eyes turned to Steven as he started tossing and turning while screaming in bed. Everyone ran towards him.

 _"Hang in there pal."_ Amethyst thought, uneasy.

All three of them didn't like the feeling of this. Steven's aura started getting tense. Soon, he's aura felt as if evil and darkness was consuming him.

A huge gust of wind came from Steven as the others tried to figure out what was going on.

* * *

On the inside, there was bright flash of light. As it diminished, Garnet opened her eyes and saw that the Replica vanished and that Steven was laying on the ground. He wasn't moving nor was he breathing. He had burn marks all over his legs and arms, and had bruises and scratches all around his body. His clothing was soaked in blood and some of it had ripped off.

Garnet thought he was dead, but than, Steven started to twitch. It was a miracle to say the least. Garnet ran up to him. The invisible wall also vanished.

Garnet came up to Steven and rested his head on her lap." Steven wake up! Can you hear me? Please wake up!"

"Hahaha! It's over, you've all lost. Now nothing will stop me. I'd destroy you myself, but I'll let Steven handle you." The Replica's voice could be heard echoing inside his head.

Suddenly, Steven's wounds were healed completely, and he started to wake up.

Garnett didn't know what to think. Why would The Replica heal him when he wanted to kill him?

* * *

On the outside, all three of them shielded their eyes from the gust of wind coming from Steven. Suddenly it disappeared. It was eerily quiet as well. Their was tension too. A tension that seemed dark and evil.

All of them opened their eyes and saw that Steven was not n his bed anymore.

"What the? Where did Steven go?" Pearl asked, panicked.

"T-there's no way he could have gotten up, he was unconscious the whole time." Connie stated. By now, everyone was looking around the room to see if Steven was near by.

"I'm right here." Everyone slowly turned around at the sound of Steven's voice.

"Steven, you scared almost scared us to death!" Pearl states, relieved. Steven didn't say a word.

Pearl felt something strange with Steven. He felt...different.

Connie's eyes widened."Oh no..."

Steven smirked. "It's time for you all to die."

* * *

On the inside, Garnet still had Steven in her arms as he began to wake up.

"Steven, are you alright?!" Garnet asked. What happened next really shocked her.

Steven than out of nowhere punched her in the face. Garnet rubbed her cheek. She expected Steven to be happy that both of them were alive. Then that happened.

"Why did you do that Steven?" Garnet asked, still in shock as she got up slowly.

Steven than got in a fighting pose, summoning his shield. "Steven?" Garnet asked, even more confused.

"You're not the real Garnet! You're just my gem side trying to mess with my head. Well it's NOT going to work!" And with that, Steven charged at Garnet with all the strength he had.

* * *

 **Hoped you all enjoyed this rather lengthy chapter. It took me DAYS to finish. Don't forget to review as well!**


	17. Steven! It's me, Garnet!

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Steven Universe or any of its characters. Cassiterite is mines though :)**

* * *

Amethyst, Pearl and Connie were in a predicament that could lead to their destruction.

"S-Steven please no. We know you're still in there. You have to keep fighting." Spoke Pearl as she looked at Steven. Steven still had that sadistic smile on his face.

All three of them were cautious and ready for anything. They knew that Steven's gem side had taken over and there was no telling what he would do.

"Hehehe. It's too late now. Once I finish my business here, I'll go back and destroy him for good."

* * *

"Steven, you've got to stop! It's me, Garnet!" Garnet yelled as she tried to defend herself from Steven's attacks. It was a good thing he didn't have The Replica's strength yet or else she would have been done for. Though, he did manage to put up a good fight.

"No you're not! Garnet can't be in here! You're just disguising yourself as her, but I see through your lies!" Steven exclaimed with a yell.

Than it suddenly hit her. _"Did the Replica wipe Steven's mind of us two fighting him_ _?"_

* * *

Their was an intense tension in the air as they waited for Steven to make his move.

Pearl's gem glowed as a sword came out of it.

"Here Connie, you're gonna need this." Pearl than handed Connie the sword.

"Thanks, will do." Connie thanked, taking the sword. Steven just glared at Pearl.

"It seemed you regenerated already, Pearl." Steven spoke, still glaring at her.

All of a sudden, Pearl was sent flying across the room from a punch that came from Steven. She hit the wall as she fell down.

The Replica than summoned Rose's sword and charged at her. "This time you won't come back!"

Before he could stab her, Amethyst came up from behind him and used her whip to snatch the sword from him.

Steven turned around and summoned his shield, this time charging at Amethyst.

Amethyst jumped back summoned another whip. Dual wielding two whips, she grabbed Steven's shield with them and began to pull it out of his hands.

Steven wasn't about to let that happen as he held on to the shield with great strength. Amethyst's whips snapped and Steven got his shield back.

Steven than charged at Amethyst once again, so fast nobody could see him. She was soon punched in the stomach, sending her flying into Pearl, who had just gotten up.

Both gems laid there, unconscious. Steven turned around.

Steven smirked as he glared at Connie. Connie held up the sword that Pearl gave her. She looked unfazed.

"Fight me! It'll be more entertaining!" The Replica challenged, an smile plastered on his lips.

"You've left me nothing to fight for." Connie claimed simply. "And what's that suppose to mean?" The Replica asked, confused.

"You guess." Connie simply stated. Steven's eyes twitched as he charged at Connie with anger in his eyes.

* * *

"Steven, stop! I'm not disguising myself, it's really me!" Garnet yelled. Not listening to her, Steven jumped back, summoned his shield, and threw it at her. Seeing it coming, Garnet deflected it, sending it spinning behind her until it vanished. Looking forward she saw Steven throwing a punch at her. Moving to the side, Garnet managed to evade it, then got kicked in the stomach.

Garnet clutched her stomach as she moved back. For some reason Steven was stronger than usual.

At that instant, Steven jumped into the air and threw another punch at her, which she barely managed to block. Steven threw another kick in her direction, only for her to jump out the way.

Steven got angry and his gem started to glow. Pink electricity started to form on top of the gem as it glowed.

 _"What!? How did he learn that technique so quickly!?"_ Garnet thought confusingly.

Steven than fired a pink beam straight at her. Jumping backwards, she dodged it.

"Steven, please listen to me! You don't know what you're doing! Don't you recognize me?" This though, only seemed to make him angrier.

"Just shut up! You're not Garnet! Don't even try to play me like that!" Yelled Steven

Steven charged at Garnet once again, throwing several punches at her, only for them to be evaded and/or blocked. Steven than began to go faster as Garnet began to keep blocking and evading. Soon, Steven went so fast that he broke her defense, and she ended up being punched in the face, sending her stumbling back.

Once she recover, she began to speak once again. "Steven, please! I am Garnet! Why do you think I'm not fighting back?! It's because I wouldn't dare hurt you. I love you too much for that. I just wouldn't have the heart." That made the young boy stop on his tracks. For a second, he almost believed her. "That's a lie! You're mind games won't work on me anymore!"

Garnet looked into Steven's eyes once again. They indeed had that same purity of innocence that both he and Rose shared, but she also saw a fury in them. A fury that was directed at her, but Steven never felt that way her. He had always loved her, and the other Crystal Gems.

That's when it hit her again. It was memory wipe, AND mindgames. It seemed like the only explanation to why Steven was fighting her.

"I think I've finally found out what's going on." Garnet said. All the while Steven had started throwing punches at Garnet once again, while she tried to evade them.

 _"I didn't know what The Replica meant when he said Steven will lead to my own destruction, but that had been his plan the whole time. That's why he didn't kill Steven when he had the chance. That beam attack wasn't suppose to kill Steven, it was up suppose to mess with his head. Somehow that beam made Steven think I'm the enemy."_

"Steven, you've got to look at me! I'm not trying to hurt you, please trust me!" Garnet pleaded once again, trying to show Steven the truth. "No way. I know how you play you're sick games. I'm not going to fall for it."

It was clear that Steven thought that Garnet was the Replica in disguise, but that wasn't true.

"You aren't going to make me fall for your little act. The moment I believe you and turn my back, you ambush me, right?" Steven said.

"No, I would never do that!" Garnet than took off her shades and showed him her three eyes. "Steven, look into my eyes. I'd never hurt you. I came here to help you fight. I'd never turn my back on you!"

"No! Garnet can't be in here, it's impossible! Stop trying to convince me to trust you, it won't work! Besides, Garnet and all the other Crystal Gems blame me for my Mom's death, so I wouldn't be surprised if they even wanted to help me!"

* * *

On the outside, Connie was struggling to keep up with Steven, who was now starting to break her defense.

Connie jumped back, breathing heavily. She had cut marks from the sharp edges of Steven's shield.

"Just give up. It's over for you and your friends." Steven sadistically stated.

"Please Steven! You have to keep fighting him!" Connie yelled. Steven only got angrier.

"STOP SAYING THAT! He's never coming back!" Steven than charged at Connie once again.

* * *

Garnet looked at Steven. Is that how he really felt? At fault for his own Mothers death? Garnet couldn't believe what she put this kid through.

"S-Steven, I don't blame you for Rose's death. At least...not anymore." Garnet said sadly, only for Steven to get even angrier.

"Enough! You're a danger to my friends and family and I need to take you down!" Steven charged at Garnet with full force, but this item Garnet didn't even try to evade.

Steven started punching Garnet over and over again, not showing any type of mercy, which was rare for him.

Garnet landed on the floor, slowly getting up. _"He truly is Rose's son." Garnet_ thought with a smile.

Garnet got up. "Steven, you don't have to feel guilty for you're Mother's death. She CHOOSE to give birth to you."

"No, that's not true.I know it isn't. Why would she give birth to a kid like me who can barely control his powers, and gets everyone's lives in danger?" Garnet looked into Steven's eyes and saw tears in them. She could truly see the anger, sadness, and guilt in them.

How could she be so blind from all the turmoil this kid has been going through? She wished she could live up to Rose's dream and raise Steven right.

Steven's eyes widened as he saw tears forming in Garnet's eyes. He had just realized the truth. He could now see that this was really Garnet. His gem side would never shed a tear or show any type of loving emotion. If it was his darker half, he'd probably be dead by now.

Steven's gem than started to glow as energy overwhelmed him.

* * *

On the outside, Connie, Pearl, and Amethyst laid on the ground, injured and hurt badly. One more blow to ether Pearl or Amethyst and they would poof and Connie wasn't doing any better as well.

Steven charged up his gem, ready to fire.

"It's about time you all die." Steven simply stated.

"S-Steven, no." Pearl mumbled.

"Hehe, to think it would end like this..." Amethyst chuckled painfully, waiting for it. Connie stayed quiet, shedding a few tears as she lay there.

Suddenly, Steven started to scream in pain as if someone was attacking him. Steven fell to the ground as he clutched his head in pain. "D-darn it! How did he manage to break free?!" The Replica was starting to lose control over Steven.

Steven's gem glowed brightly, but than went dull again as he fell unconscious. All three couldn't believe it. Steven not only did saved himself, but he also managed to them as well.

* * *

Steven could feel all the darkness leave his body as the Replica roared in anger, only for him to be silenced as his gem began to engulf the entire place in a pink light.

Garnet was than engulfed in her own light as she left his consciousness.

* * *

On the outside, everyone was starting to recover as Steven's gem began to glow and out came Garnet. Garnet seemed confused at first but than re-summoned her shades and looked at all of them.

"He's gone. For good this time." Garnet simply stated. All three of them sighed in relief.

Steven than began to groan as he woke up. Everyone ran towards him with smiles. Steven slowly opened his eyes, as he saw The Crystal Gems and Connie. He smiled brightly as tears of joy formed in his eyes.

"Welcome back." Garnet said, a tear slowly creeping down her cheek.

Everyone than began to hug him in happiness and joy, along with words that made him feel loved and cared. He had finally been rid of the Replica.

* * *

"It seems he managed to defeat his Replica. I might have to make my reappearance." Cassiterite mumbled to herself as she looked through the window.

* * *

A/N: Another lengthy chapter! :D Hopefully I can keep this up. Btw, thanks SneaselXRiolu for the suggestion that was:

"Fight me! It'll be more entertaining.

"You've left me nothing to fight for."

It was really helpful :D So that's it for the Replica but we still have two more chapters left of this arc, so yeah. Anyways later.


	18. Reappearance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been 6 hours since Steven had defeated his Replica. Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet went back into the temple, while Connie went back home. Steven laid in his bed, not able to sleep.

It was one in the mourning and he still couldn't get some sleep. He's been up for the last 6 hours thinking about his friends, the Replica, Cassiterite, and most importantly, himself.

He had bags under his eyes and he felt horrible, but he should be feeling happy since he defeated his Replica.

His eyes slowly moved towards his window. Nothing was there, thankfully.

Steven sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. He cleared his mind and he felt as if he were driving off to sleep.

It had been a good five minutes before he heard a voice. "Wake up." Steven opened his eyes and jumped up, surprised by the unfamiliar voice. Apparently the voice came from none other than Cassiterite.

Cassiterite stood on the opposite end of his bed, looking straight at him. Steven was starting to get worried.

"Who are you? What do you want!?" Steven questioned, narrowing his eyes. Cassiterite just kept starring at him.

"I just want to talk." Cassiterite simply said, not taking her eyes off him. Steven was hesitant at first, but than began to listen.

"Okay than, talk."

"I need you to follow me. I want to show you something." Cassiterite stated, shocking Steven.

"You expect me to actually go with you? No way, I'm not going." Steven disobeyed confidentially.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. If you come with me, I'll give you some information that you wouldn't have learned otherwise." Cassiterite claimed, taking a step towards Steven.

Steven was intrigued to say the least. "What kind of information?" Cassiterite smirked at that.

"Information you surely don't, or never would know, without me."

Steven was intrigued to say the least.

"Fine, but if you try anything, I will defend myself." Steven warned, moving towards Cassiterite slowly.

"Good, now follow me, and try to keep up." Cassiterite said as she turned around and began to exit the house, Steven right behind her.

Once they were out of the house, Steven noticed that Cassiterite wasn't heading towards Beach City, instead she was going the complete opposite.

Steven, confused, caught up with her, while making sure to not get too close.

Five minutes passed of walking until Steven got bored. "Um, where exactly are you taking me, and how long will it take to get there?"

Cassiterite stayed silent for a moment, but then said,"We shall be there shortly. Please have SOME patience within you."

Steven silently pouted for a minute, and then continued walking.

An hour had past, but to Steven, it felt like an eternity. The temperature started to rise and he soon found himself in some kind of barren desert.

He could feel sweat coming down his face as sand from the ground started getting into his sandals as he walked behind Cassiterite.

Steven than noticed something in the distance. It looked like...a ship. Yes, it was indeed a ship.

Cassiterite than started walking towards it, while Steven followed.

As they approached the ship, Steven suddenly realized something. It was the exact same ship Peridot and Jasper used to get to Earth, only this time it was White, symbolizing that this ship belonged to White Diamond.

Once they reached the ship, Cassiterite stopped in her tracks in front of the ship and turned to Steven. Steven looked at her curiously.

"Steven, I need you to understand. Your so called "friends" aren't telling you what you should know. They're sheltering you so much that you haven't even scratched the surface of your gem heritage. But I can tell and show it to you. And all you have to do...is come with me." Cassiterite explained, moving towards Steven.

Steven looked unfazed, though, he did wonder what Cassiterite meant by the gems not telling him what he should know.

"No way. I'm not going anywhere with you. I only came here to get information, not an offer which could be a trap. Besides, The Crystal Gems take care of me, are friendly, and they love me." Steven refused, backing up.

"You know absolutely nothing. If you come with me, you could become one of the most powerful Gem's in the universe. You already defeated you're Replica, which I was surprised by, so learning how to get even more strong should be nothing for you."

"I said no. And I didn't defeat my Replica by myself. If it weren't for the others, I wouldn't even be talking to you right now." Steven countered.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not taking no for an answer. Your coming with me, whether you like it or not." Cassiterite spat, glaring at him.

"Your going to have to fight me for me to even think of going with you." Steven remarked, summoning his shield.

"So be it. I won't hold back, just so you know." Cassiterite dated, getting into a fighting position.

Both of them rushed at each other, ready to attack.

* * *

 **No, I'm not dead, just had some technically difficulties such as getting my iPad fixed, my laptop having a virus, and my Xbox One being stupid.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the short and slightly rushed chapter, but I thought I'd give you all a little something before the finale of this arc, which is the next chapter. I promise the next chapter will be published soon. :)**

 **Alrighty, later guys.**

 **This is** **such trash, I blame tumblr and YouTube for this horrible rushed mess. :/**


	19. Steven's Mission Begins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Steven Universe. I only own Cassiterite.**

* * *

Steven threw a punch in Cassiterite's direction only for her to evade. He than rushed at her once again, throwing another punch. This time, Cassiterite blocked the punch by holding Steven's fist in her iron grip.

"Not bad. Your stronger than I had thought. This should be fun." Cassiterite smirked, letting Steven go, sending him tumbling backwards. Once he gained a footing, he looked at her.

"With all the battles I've been through lately, I've gotten more stronger than I thought I'd ever get." Steven replied, looking at his hand as if he could feel his strength within it.

"Yes. I was hoping that releasing you're gem side would have that affect on you." Steven's eyes widened a little bit at that. "W-what do you mean by that?"

Cassiterite chuckled for a minute. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Now, you didn't think your gem side was acting up all alone, did you?"

"What are you saying!?" Steven questioned, getting annoyed.

"I'm the one who's been awakening the gem side within you." Cassiterite simply stated, glaring at him. Steven got angry at that.

"But why? Why go through all the trouble of doing all this!?" Cassiterite laughed at that. "What would be more better than seeing the look on you're face when you've destroyed all of your loved ones?"

"Well in that case I'll make sure that doesn't happen ever again, by making sure it all ends right now!" Steven stated, charging at her once again.

Now that he knew it was Cassiterite causing all of this, he had to take her down once and for all. Yes, he did believe in forgiveness and redemption, but Cassiterite was far beyond his help. At least the other gems had real motives for doing those horrible things. Lapis just wanted to go home, and Peridot and Jasper were just following orders, but Cassiterite seemed like she was doing all these things just for the fun of it.

Steven threw a punch at her, only for it to be evaded. Steven jumped up and tried to kick her with full force. She managed to block it, but only for her to get punched in the face.

Cassiterite clutched her face as she stumbled backwards. Steven ran up to her and punched her in the chin, making her flip and sending her to the ground.

Cassiterite slowly got up, chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?" Steven questioned, not letting his guard down. Cassiterite turned around and looked at him, grinning.

"Oh, nothing's funny. I just find it amusing how you actually managed to hit me..."

Steven narrowed his eyes as Cassiterite continued. "You ignorant boy! Didn't you're mother tell you to never hit girls!" Cassiterite snapped, rushing towards Steven and grabbing him by his shirt.

She smirked sadistically. "Oh wait, I forgot. You don't have a Mother." Cassiterite stated sarcastically. Steven snapped at that.

"DONT TALK ABOUT MY MOM!" Steven suddenly punched Cassiterite once again in the face once again, but unfortunately Cassiterite didn't even flinch when she was punched.

"And there you go again with hitting me. I thought you were better than that, but I guess not." Cassiterite suddenly dropped Steven to the ground, letting him out of her grip.

Steven got up once again, rubbing his head.

"Steven, why do keep resisting? If you come with me you could become more powerful than ever, learn the true secrets of Homeworld, and travel the Galaxy. You can deny it all you want, but deep down you enjoy fighting like all the other gems." Cassiterite explained.

"I have to admit that you're right. My gem side does enjoy fighting, but your wrong if you think I'm going with you. I have my family and friends and I'll do whatever it takes to protect them."

"Now Steven, don't be so hasty." Responded Cassiterite. "I don't have to be. I wouldn't even dare betray them like that. I'd easily give up my life for the people I care about. So, my answer will always be no!"

"Hehehe, whatever. It doesn't really matter whether you want to come or not. You will come with me even if I have to force you. Now then, let us continue!" Cassiterite suddenly punched Steven right in the face, sending him flying.

As he was sent flying, Cassiterite jumped up and kicked him in the stomach, making him have a hard impact on the ground.

"What's the matter Steven? Can't keep up?" Cassiterite mocked, walking towards Steven's body which was now laying in the ground.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Join me." Cassiterite stated.

"And I'll say this for the last time. No." Steven replied, struggling to get up.

"Fine, have it your way. Listen, I'm going to give you a couple of weeks to think about my offer. Whether you like it or not, I will be taking you." Cassiterite stated. She than out her hand on Steven's head and it began to glow. Suddenly, he could feel all his wounds being healed.

Steven closed his eyes for a second, and than opened the, once again.

He was about to say something, but Cassiterite was already gone.

Steven got up, looking around curiously. Steven than looked at Cassiterite's ship, and an idea sparked in his mind.

Steven got out his phone, which was really cracked from him and Cassiterite battling, but he didn't really care. He went to his contacts and tapped on Connie's name.

He than began to walk back to his house as he texted her.

Steven: Hey Connie, are you awake?

When he sent the text he had to wait about ten minutes for a reply.

Connie: Well, I WAS asleep until you texted me at two in the morning. So, what do you need?

Steven: Do you still have the sword Pearl gave you?

Connie: Yeah, but I'm hiding it in my closet so my parents don't see it. Why?

Steven: Your going to need it for tomorrow. I'll tell you everything than, but when I tell you, you can't say anything to the Crystal Gems, okay?

Connie: Okay. :)

Steven: Thanks Connie. :D

Connie: No problem.

Steven put his phone back in his pocket and kept walking back to the house. He had to figure out what's going on with Cassiterite, The Diamond Authority, Malachite, and Peridot.

He won't just sit by and let all of them hurt his friends.

And the first thing he had to do was locate Cassiterite's base of operations...if she even has one.

* * *

 _A location that's unknown at this time..._

On a shelf, there were folders lined up that were labeled:

Jasper

Citrine

Sandstone

Topaz

Emerald

and Chrysolite.

In front of the shelf was a desk that had a folder labeled "Lapis" along with a picture of Lapis Lazuli smiling. It was clear that the folder was unfinished at this time...

* * *

Summary for the next arc: CONTAINS MID TO MINOR SPOILERS BUT NOT ALOT With the Replica gone, Steven and Connie look into Cassiterite's whereabouts by themselves. As the puzzles all come together, Steven starts having other horrifying dreams. But unlike The Replica dreams, these are more intense and scary, to the point where you'll get shivers and chills up and down you're spine. While investigating, Steven and The Crystal Gems start their training, but things aren't as they appear. Things get dangerous as they cross into Diamond Authority politics. Can Steven and Connie find out where Cassiterite is? This will be answered in the next arc!

 **A/N: So, I had recently reached 100 reviews, so I thought I should get this chapter out early. So, this arc is finally over, and now we can finally move on to the next arc, which is going to be the best one. I'll update as soon as I can, but if get at least 5 reviews on this chapter I will update faster. It helps a lot because it inspires me to write more. Tell me what you guys thought about this arc. Did it beat the last arc? Or was it horrible? Let me know, and I can guarantee I will take it into account for the future arcs. Anyways, later everybody.**


	20. Aftermath

**Review=Faster Update. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Steven woke up with a yawn as he quickly got out of bed. He had to get to work and find out more about what's going on.

A few minutes past before he got a text.

Connie: I'm on my way.

Steven: Okay, thanks Connie. Are your parents okay with you leaving so early though?

Connie: I talked them into to letting me, but I can't assure you that it will happen again. :P

Steven: Right. :P

Steven waited for a few minutes, ate breakfast, and then started pacing around the house. The gems were off on a mission so Steven had enough time to explain everything to Connie.

A few minutes past and he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He looked and saw Connie standing there.

Steven walked towards the door and opened it for her. Connie entered, and Steven closed the door behind him.

"So, what did you need me for?" Connie asked, looking in Steven's direction.

"It's kind of complicated." He than motioned for Connie to sit down on the couch. She did so, and he sat right next to her.

"Well, there's this new gem, Cassiterite, and she's from Homeworld I think. She told me she was working for a gem called White Diamond." Steven explained.

"White Diamond? Don't you mean Yellow Diamond?" Connie asked, confused.

"No. Yellow, White, Blue, and Pink. Those are all the Diamonds on Homeworld. Lapis is one of Blue Diamond's citizens or warriors, or whatever. While Japser and Peridot work for Yellow Diamond. And I guess Cassiterite works for White Diamond."

"What about Pink Diamond? You didn't say anything about her." Connie stated.

"I...I don't really know. The gems didn't tell me about Pink Diamond that much. They said me and Amethyst weren't ready to learn about her...But anyways, Cassiterite has been the one awakening my gem side, and causing all of this to happen. I met up with her last night and she showed me her ship, and than she had the nerve to ask me to go with her and leave Earth. I said no, and then she said she would take me."

Connie looked at him, looking as if she were trying to digest what he just said.

"Woah, that's a lot of information. So, what do you need me more for?" Connie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need you're help. Remember I told you about Cassiterite's ship? Well, tonight I was thinking we should investigate it. It could help us track Cassiterite's whereabouts, tell us more about The Diamond Authority, and see how Peridot and Malachite stand in this. Bring your sword as well, we might run into some trouble." Steven explained.

"Okay, anything else?" Connie questioned once again with a nod.

"Bring a flash drive so we can put all the information we get from mainframes and computers into one of our computers. And if we find something interesting, we can print it out and put it on a board or something. And this so called "board" is what we'll use to connect all the evidence we've collected." Steven stated.

"Okay. I have a laptop and flash drive, so we got that covered. I also have a big cardboard that I use for studying, so we can use that as our board." Connie explained.

"Good. Now, meet me outside of my house around midnight, and I'll take you to the ship. Hopefully Cassiterite doesn't move it but that shouldn't be the case. The ship seems more like transportation than a base of operations. Besides, she already knows I've seen the ship, so she might have the common sense to stay away. Plus, if she does decide to move it, she would get a lot of attention, seeing as how the ship is really big, so that's out of the question." Steven said.

"Well, okay. I'll get my flash drive and sword and meet you outside at midnight." Connie sighed, getting up and heading for the door.

"Connie." Connie turned around and looked at Steven." Whatever you do, do not inform the Crystal Gems about this. Please."

Connie narrowed her eyes for a second. "Okay, I won't."

Connie than opened the door and exited, leaving Steven all alone in the house.

He knew things were getting even harder, so he couldn't act like that childish kid who ate cookie cats. That Steven needs to be put on hold for a moment.

For right now, this is when Steven gets serious. For real this time. Serious Steven is back.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was suppose to be published yesterday, but apparently Fanfiction had other ideas. :/. A slow start, I know, but things get even better later. Remember, this arc contains 19 chapters in it so, it's bound to go to some heavy poly points. Anyways, please review, it's means a lot. I got 9 reviews on the last chapter and that made me so happy you guys don't even know. :D Anyways, see you all next time!**


	21. Searching for Clues

**Review=Faster Update. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _11:52 PM..._

Steven was starting to get ready for his mission. He slowly got out of bed so no one could hear him, and put on his regular clothes. The Crystal Gems didn't have to go on a mission tonight so when that happened they usually just stay in the temple until Steven wakes up.

But this time, Steven wasn't going to sleep. On the contrary, he was actually waking up. He took a five hour nap so he could rest up for his mission.

Once he was ready he soon got a text from Connie.

Connie: I'm right outside.

Steven: Okay.

Steven put on his shoes and went out the door. He walked down the stairs and saw Connie. He approached her slowly.

"Okay, take me to the ship." Connie stated. Steven nodded, and they both began to walk.

An hour had past and the temperature began to rise, just as it did before.

They both soon found themselves in a desert like area.

Soon, they saw a white ship in the distance. Once they got closer, it was clear that the ship was a hand, just like Peridot's.

"Wow, I didn't think the ship was THAT big." Connie remarked.

"Well, it is, and we're going in it. C'mon." Steven said, walking towards the ship, Connie right behind him.

"So, how do we get in?" Connie asked. Steven thought for a second, and soon found the answer.

"I think we need to go to the center of the Ship, which is the "palm". I remember both Peridot and Jasper come out of it." Steven answered.

Steven then began to climb on top of the ship, Connie doing the same. Once they were on top of the ship, they headed for the middle of it.

As they were walking, Steven suddenly gave Connie a sword holder. "Here."

Connie looked at it curiously, then took it. "Where did you get this?"

"I took it out of Pearl's room while she wasn't paying attention." Steven explained.

"You stole it!?" Connie asked, surprise.

"Yes, I had to. I was just afraid you might accidentally cut yourself while holding it. Nothing else." Steven said, looking away. Connie noticed this than put her sword inside the holder and put the holding strap on her shoulder, making the sword and it's holder go on her back.

 _"Steven's been acting strange lately. I wonder why..."_ Connie thought.

"Hey, Steven, are you okay? You seem kind of...angry." Connie questioned. Steven didn't even look in her direction while answering.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to find Cassiterite right now. That's all." Steven answered emotionlessly. Connie sighed, and decided to drop the subject.

Once they reached the palm of the ship, they waited for a few second and they were soon sent down by a floor elevator. **(Is that even a thing? Lol)**

Once they were inside the ship, everything was dark. Steven got out his phone and raised the brightness to full, making the phone act as a flash light.

"Okay, we're in. Let's get into the control room and see if we can find and information there." Steven exclaimed, he and Connie both walking around the ship.

They entered a hallway which looked like cells for prisoners.

 _"These cells look the same from when we were trapped on Peridot's ship..."_ Steven notted while thinking. The interior of the ship was white, just like on the outside of it.

Connie looked around, searching for anything that was interesting.

"Steven, are you sure that there's something important in here? Nothing's here so far." Connie claimed.

"There's something here, I just know it." Steven assured.

Steven and Connie soon began to walk to the bridge. Hopefully there would be some information there.

Once they were at the bridge, the door opened for them and they went inside.

There were control panels for the ship, along with a white computer that seemed to be working.

"Wow, you would think White Diamond would have better technology. This computer is basically modern in terms of its style and hardware. I guess Yellow Diamond is the one who's the most advanced out of the three...or four." Connie remarked as she smirked, sitting at the desk where the computer was on.

"At least this chair is comfy." Steven chuckled at that, but than began to look around the room while Connie began to dig into the computers files.

Steven looked at the walls and examined all the visible wires and tubes on it. Steven was starting to get bored until Connie called him.

"Steven, I found some stuff." Steven quickly walked over to her and leaned against the chair so he could see what was on the screen.

"It seems that there's some kind of resistance on Homeworld. Gems are speculating that it's Blue Diamond causing all this, but she said she had no involvement in it. Apparently this resistance is trying to get rid of all the rulers in The Diamond Authority." Connie explained.

"Hmm, not that interesting but I guess it's worth printing. Good clue." Steven complemented. Connie just blushed for a second, but than began searching for more clues and files.

"Found another one. This one is actually a message. From an gem named Onyx. But I can't read what she's saying. It's all blurred out." Connie stated.

"It's just a message from some other gem. It's not worth printing anyway. Let's get to the next file."

Steven and Connie widened there eye at what they saw next. It was a bunch of words that were scrambled together that seemed like a drawing.

"It says "Lapis Malachite Jasper Room, Lapis, Jasper room, Citrine, dark, darkness, Lapis, Jasper, Malachite." That's really weird." Connie exclaimed. Steven looked stunned.

"That's... psychotic. What's with Cassiterite and her crazy writing. This should definitely be printed." Steven stated.

"Got it, I'm gonna put all the information we got into my flash drive and print all of it when I get back home." Connie stated with a nod, getting out her flash drive and opening up all of the files that were interesting. She then slipped both of them in her flash drive.

"Okay, let's get outta here." Steven stated.

As they were walking back to the door, Steven stepped on something.

He looked down and saw that he had stepped on a trigger of some sorts.

"Oh no." Suddenly an alarm began ringing all around the ship. Both Connie and Steven moved quickly before something bad happens.

And apparently, something did.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't really like writing this chapter because it's pretty boring and kind of rushed, but whatever. Hoped you all enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	22. Darkness Reborn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Steven and Connie were running in the halls to get out of the ship. The alarm was still echoing through out the ship and Steven had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Offensive mode online." An emotionless voice echoed.

All of a sudden, red lasers started coming out if the walls and zapping everywhere, including where Steven and Connie were.

Steven and Connie managed to dodge most of them, but more just kept coming.

"Lasers. ITS ALWAYS LASERS!" Steven screamed, summoning his shield and hovering it over him, deflecting the lasers.

"Connie, get under here!" Steven exclaimed. Connie did as so and both of them made it to the next hallway.

"Offensive mode failed. Now activating...self destruct mode. Self destruct mode in T minus 2 minutes." The emotionless computer spoke.

"Oh come on..." Steven sighed.

"We're not going to make it there in time so I'll put up my bubble shield." As Steven said this, he put up his bubble and waited along with Connie.

After two minutes, the ship began to shake for a bit, but then suddenly exploded. Shrapnel and debris hit the ground as the explosion occurred.

When the explosion finally receded, Steven got rid of his bubble. Both Steven and Connie could see all the destruction that the explosion caused.

Luckily Beach City wasn't near by.

"Come on, I'll walk you back home." Steven stated, as he began walking.

"Actually Steven, I think I can handle walking back home by myself." Connie claimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. If I get into trouble I have my sword. Once I get home I'll print out our evidence, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Connie. And stay safe by the way." Steven stated, as he began to walk back to his home.

"You too Steven. I'll see you around."

* * *

Once Steven made it home, he instantly went back to his bed. It was now 3 in the morning and he decided that he should get as much sleep as he could.

Soon, he began drifting off to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow. Tomorrow he had to begin his training.

* * *

It was utter darkness. No light shinning anywhere. Just a void of darkness. This is the place Steven found himself in.

Steven was walking inside this dark place. _"Oh man, I hope I'm not in the place where I think I am. It's only been two days or so."_

He was expecting to see the other part of him he never wanted to see again, but to his great relief nothing happened.

As Steven continued walking he felt that creepy feeling that he was being watched and followed. When he would turn around nothing would be there, so he just continued along.

A couple minutes later he saw movement to his side. Steven turned to see what it was, but it was already gone. Then again to his other side. He turned around and saw nothing. He couldn't see anything, so that didn't help him find out who was watching and following him.

All of a sudden, voices could be heard mumbling all around him. He then started to concentrate and soon he made his gem glow to brighten up the place to see where the mumbling was coming from. And to his great horror there were several black shadowy figures surrounding him. Each of them were getting closer and closer to him.

Concentrating for a moment, Steven summoned his shield and threw it at one of them. But for some reason, the shield just went right through whatever it was.

 _"Wha-what are those things!?"_ Steven thought. Seeing as how attacks didn't work, Steven got into a defensive pose.

All of a sudden one of those things launched itself towards him, and following its lead so did the others. Steven tried to move out of the way, but it was like his whole body was frozen. He couldn't move a muscle.

 **"Join us..."** One of the creatures whispered as they all started to engulf Steven's body.

It was as if they were trying to go inside of him and take over his body. **(That sounds wrong, but whatever.)**

Steven tried his hardest to move, but found that he was still unable to. He could feel them start to get into him as he fought his hardest to brake free, but as hard as he tried it just wouldn't work.

* * *

Steven woke up with a yell as he found himself awake.

Steven was breathing heavily with a small amount of sweat on his head. He was in his house. Nothing out of the ordinary. _"Oh man, it was just a nightmare."_ He turned to look at his clock that was sitting on the nightstand iPad it read 6:45 a.m.

Steven relaxed for a bit and laid back down.

What was that dream all about? The Replica wasn't in it so he could assume that his Gem side really is gone. But he would rather have his gem side then those creepy shadows.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him again, only this time it was much worse.

Steven looked up at the ceiling and found himself in a trance. He needed to find out where Cassiterite is, and no dream is going to stop him from finding her.

Steven soon got out of bed and put back on his regular clothes. He then went outside for a breath of fresh air. He really needed it.

* * *

 **A/N: And so the creepiness begins! If you thought this was creepy, you have no idea what's about to happen next. Hope you guys enjoyed this sort of creepy chapter. Btw, those little dirty phrases weren't intentional XD. Anyways, please review! It took a lot to make this chapter!**

dark·ness

ˈdärknəs/

 _noun_

1\. the partial or total absence of light.

2\. wickedness or evil.


	23. Amethyst's Turmoil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.**

* * *

Steven was sitting on the soft sand that belonged to the beach. He looked up at the sun that was now fully out and shining down on the city.

Everything felt so peaceful, but Steven couldn't stop thinking about that dream. It was beyond creepy and weird. These better not be recurring dreams like the Replica one's because if that was the case it would be extremely annoying.

As he was looking at himself in the delectation of the water, he suddenly saw a figure come up behind him. Steven turned around to see what it was, but nothing was there.

"Huh, that's strange. I could have sworn I saw something behind me." Steven said to himself, getting up and walking back to the house.

 _"Today my training should start. I need to get stronger in order to help the gems."_ Steven thought to himself, opening the door to his house and walking in. Amethyst could be seen walking towards the refrigerator and opening it up.

She had a disappointing look on her face when all she saw were vegetables. Once she noticed Steven's presence, she turned and looked at him.

"Oh, hey Steven. Say, can you go and get more food that's not vegetables? I swear, if Pearl keeps giving us this disgusting food she can ju-" Anethyst suddenly paused tat the thought of Pearl.

"Never mind." Amethyst continued, closing the refrigerator and walking towards the couch and started laying on it.

Steven just brushed off the awkwardness between the two of them and decided to talk to her.

"Amethyst, can you train me?" Steven asked, uneasy. Amethyst shifted in the couch as she sat up and turned to Steven, kind of taken back by his request.

"Uh, what?" Amethyst exclaimed.

"I just want to get stronger so I can help out more. Please Amethyst?" Steven pleaded. Amethyst stared at him for a bit, but then out on a smirk.

"Well, I guess we could do a quick match before teaching you more about you're powers. Let's go outside." Amethyst agreed, getting up and walking towards the door. Steven followed her.

Once they were outside, both Steven and Amethyst were facing each other, both standing a good distance away.

"Okay Steven, show me what you can do!" Amethyst yelled to him, smiling.

"Alright, just don't hold back on me Amethyst! Fight me with everything you got!" Steven suddenly charged at Amethyst, raising his fist, getting ready to punch her.

Amethyst jumped out of the way just as the punch was about to collide with her. This time Amethyst charged at Steven, jumping in the air and throwing a kick at him. Steven jumped back, dodging it. Out of nowhere, he was soon punched in the face. The punch had him stumbling back, clutching his face.

Amethyst saw this as another opportunity for an attack and rushed at him again, only for her to be stopped when Steven summoned his bubble, blocking her.

Once Steven recuperated from the blow to his face, he got rid of his bubble and summoned his shield.

Amethyst summoned her whip and threw it at him, aiming for his legs. Steven jumped in to the air, dodging the whip and soon landed back down.

When he looked at the spot where Amethyst was, she wasn't there. Steven started to get confused and worried as he started looking around.

Suddenly, he was kicked in the back by something. The blow sent him falling to his hands and knees.

Amethyst had just performed a sneak attack.

"Nice one, Amethyst. But not good enough. Let me show you a technique I just learned." Steven's gem soon started to glow.

Suddenly, three Stevens emerged from his gem, all having the same features and clothes as him. Amethyst was surprised to say the least.

"How did you...?"

"I simply concentrated." Steven stated with a smirk. Soon, all of the Steven's, except for the real one, charged at Amethyst.

Amethyst dodged all the attacks that they grew at her, whether it be kicks or punches, she dodged all of them. Suddenly, she was kicked in the stomach by the real Steven who caught her off guard.

Soon, all the fake Steven's dispapered in a glowing pink light, leaving only the real Steven.

Once Amethyst recovered from her blow, she looked up at Steven.

"You've gotten pretty strong. You know what, I think we should continue our fight later. I need something to eat." Amethyst claimed, walking towards the house.

Steven just chuckled at Amethyst's hunger. But deep down he knew that she acted so childish to hide her real emotions.

* * *

Amethyst's POV.

I went back inside the house, brushing past Pearl who had emerged from the temple. I'll never forgive her for what she said, ever. I wasn't really hungry, I just needed some time to think, alone.

I summoned the door to my room with my gem and entered, leaving Pearl to her deep thoughts as she just sat on the couch.

Once the door to my room closed, I sat down and rested my head against it.

I wish me and Pearl would get along, just like we use to when Rose was...still alive.

I remember being so happy back then, and me and Pearl would actually get along well. But, when Rose died, everything changed. Everything spiraled into all of this crap.

Pearl is now an overprotective parent who can barely control Steven, Garnet barely shows any emotions anymore, I mean she never did but at least back then she would actually have expressions. And for me...

 _"I SHOULD HAVE TOLD ROSE TO LEAVE YOU'RE DEFECTIVE SLEF BACK IN THE KINDERGARTEN!"_ Those words echoed throughout my mind as I remembered Pearl say that.

Is that what she really thought of me? Defective? Worthless? Useless? Am I nothing to her?

I'm just a big mistake to her, nothing more. I guess she would be better off without me, along with Steven and Garnet.

Amethyst's thoughts soon drifted to Rose. _"I miss you, Rose... I wish you were here."_ Amethyst thought as she quickly swept away the tear that was trickling down her cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but there was a heatwave recently and I just can't write when I'm dying. This chapter was made because I made a thing called Amethyst week, a week dedicated to Amethsyt stories. You all can participate but make sure to put this at the end of the story: "For Amethyst Week." This is only if you want to do this. I'm doing this because Amethyst is the most underrated out of the Crystal Gems, so I made this week up for her.**

 **The week ends this Sunday, so if you want to participate, do it now!**

 **Sorry if this is rushed, btw.**


	24. Unrecognizable Emotions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Steven stood outside with his phone, texting Connie.

Steven: Did you get the papers printed out?

Connie: Yeah.

Steven: Good. Meet me at my house. We have another place where we can look for clues. Bring you're sword.

Connie: Okay, I'm on my way.

Steven waited for a second and the. Went back inside the house. He saw Pearl sitting on the couch, thinking deeply.

"Oh, hi Pearl." Steven greeted, smiling. It seemed Pearl didn't hear him, and if she did she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Pearl?" Pearl jumped up as she finally noticed Steven.

"Oh, hello Steven..." Pearl returned the greeting, only for her to turn her head away from him again.

"Pearl, I think it's time to talk to Amethyst. You've waited enough." Steven suggested, only for Pearl to cock her head towards him.

"I don't think I'll ever have the courage to apologize to her. I'm just gonna screw it up just like I did when we were back in the Kindergarten. But this time it's worse." Pearl stated.

"But Pearl, there's too much tension between you two, and it's starting to effect me and Garnet. You guys are gonna have to make up, or else we'll never get past this." Steven explained. Pearl's mouth twitched as she closed her eyes.

"Heh, you really do sound like her..." Pearl mused, her mouth turning into a small, yet sad smile.

"If only she were here..." Steven was a little annoyed at Pearl for starting another conversation about Rose.

"Pearl, please stop." Steven pleaded. Pearl looked at him with a glare.

"If it weren't for you this all would have never happened. This is all you're fault! The only thing you manage to do is screw thing up for us! Rose should have never gave up her life for filth like **you!** " Pearl snapped, getting up and walking towards Steven. Steven backed away as Pearl kept getting closer.

"It's not my fault that I'm here and she's not! How can I take the blame when it was her decision!?" Steven fought back.

"You're right, this isn't you're fault, it's you're incompetent Father's fault. If it weren't for him, Rose would still be alive and we wouldn't be in the mess we're in now! The only thing you've done is tear us all apart!" Pearl screamed.

"Pearl, that's enough!" A voice that belonged to Garnet yelled. Garnet stood at the temple door, seeing everything that had just transpired.

"No, you don't get it Garnet! Every time I look at Steven I'm reminded of how much I HATE him! You should too! He took Rose away!" Pearl yelled.

"It's in the past Pearl. Rose choose this, and you should respect her wishes." Garnet calmly stated.

"Wishes? What wishes? These "wishes" we're because of Greg! You should have thrown him over the fence the moment we saw him!"

"You're obsession over Rose needs to stop! This has been going on for too long!" Garnet exclaimed, this time a little irritated.

"Deep down you know I'm right Garnet! You wish we had Rose over Steven, don't you!?" Pearl said with a smirk. Garnet just stayed quiet.

"What's wrong with you Pearl! Am I just a shadow of my Mom to you? I never even got to see my Mom! So please, just stop!" Steven exclaimed.

"Steven's right Pearl! You control you're own destiny! Not Steven, and not Rose! YOU are you're own Gem! You need to act like it!" Garnet yelled.

Pearl stayed silent, speechless. Tears began to well in her eyes as she ran back to the temple door, summoned her door, and entered it.

Steven sighed as a tear trickled down his cheek, but he quickly swept it away.

"...Hi Steven." Garnet greeted, trying to forget the conversation that had just happened.

"Hi Garnet."

Garnet nodded in response and went back to the temple door, opening it up and going back to her room.

Steven soon heard a knock on the door and found that it was Connie. Steven opened the door and Connie entered. She had her sword with her, which was good.

"Hey Steven, what do we have to do now?" Connie asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Remember that place I told you about that had all of those gem mutants? The place that the gems called, the Kindergarten?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, why?" Connie questioned.

"Well, that's the place where we'll have to search for clues next. Let's see if we can find out any information on Peridot now. I'm taking my phone to take pictures of any evidence we can get."

"Okay, but can't we just ask the Crystal Gems to help out? I mean, we are going to a place filled with danger. Plus, by the way you describe it, it seems genuinely scary." Connie explained.

"It is scary, but don't worry, we can handle anything The Kindergarten throws at us." Steven stated confidently. "Besides, I don't want the Gems stressing over anything else. We're already going threw a bad situation..."

"What situation?" Connie asked, curious. Steven ignored her and walked towards the warp pad.

Connie got the impression that he didn't want to talk and quickly followed him. Steven raised his arms half way up and warped them.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I did use a bit of Garnet's quote in Friendship to Pearl. A quote I do not own, I simply used it and added a few new things. Also, the next chapter is when things really pick up. These past 3-4 chapters have been pretty dull, but after this one, not any longer. If I get 5 reviews, I'll update faster, as usual. You don't have to though, it just helps me get inspiration to write more. Hope you all enjoyed this semi-rushed chapter. Improvement will be in the next chapter! Promise!**


	25. Mysterious Headache

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Steven and Connie walked around the frightening place known as the Kindergarten. The air was tense, and it was hard to breathe. Steven soon felt uneasy, as if something bad was going to happen.

Connie felt the same. She had never been to The Kindergarten until now, but now that she was, she understood why The Crystal Gems were sort of scared of the place.

Steven looked at all of the holes that were in building-like rocks. Shivers went down his spine as he remembered the time when he first found out about the place. Steven let out a deep sigh as they continued on, looking for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary.

Soon, a headache started forming in Steven's head. It started off as a small one, but then got worse over time.

Steven winced at the pain, while making sure not to alert Connie. The pain was starting to get excruciating, but he didn't know where it was all coming from. He couldn't hear, nor sense the Replica inside of his mind, so what could it be?

Steven started to get worried as the wind started to get stronger.

"Uh, Steven? Are you alright? You seem kind of distressed." Connie asked, noticing Steven's unusual behavior.

"N-no, nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Steven said reassuringly, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

Connie didn't believe any of it. "I'm not buying it Steven. Tell me."

 _"Crap."_ Steven thought as the pain just kept getting worse.

Suddenly, a distorted yet disturbing moan could be heard somewhere. Steven's eyes widened and he soon grabbed Connie's hand and they both hid behind a rock.

"Steven, what's going...oh my gosh." Connie's eyes widened in disgust from the creature she was looking at.

The creature had two arms that were located where the head should have been, and the arms had different colors. One was white, and one was red. They could also see more arms that were located on the creatures right side. They were all different colors.

Steven looked at the creature intently, trying to find the gem that belonged to the creature. Once he found it on it's chest, he was disgusted. The gem looked like it had other different shards of gems on it.

"Connie, I think that's one of the Gem mutants I told you about." Steven said as he looked at it, frightened.

"Ugh, it's...disgusting." Connie exclaimed as the creature roamed around the Kindergarten.

"Should we take it out?" Connie questioned.

"Yes, it's better to take it out of it's misery." Steven replied, summoning his shield while Connie took out her sword. They both jumped out of their hiding places and charged at the creature.

The creature heard movement and turned around. It began to yell in misery as it tried to grab the both of them. Both of them dodged and the creature soon charged at Connie. Steven jumped in front of the creature and used his shield to block all of the creature's punches.

He knew the creature was just defending itself, but it was starting to get annoying.

Steven soon thought that he should just end this already and made his shield have sharp edges around it so it would make the creature poof. Before he could do that however, he heard something.

 _"Steven..."_ A chilling voice chanted his name. Steven shivered at the voice and it made him freeze up entirely.

While this happened, the creature took the opportunity to attack once again, only for it to be poofed by Connie who stabbed it.

Connie looked at Steven worriedly.

"Steven are you okay?" Connie asked, worried. Steven shook his head fiercely, trying to shake it off.

"Yeah, it's just...Did you hear anything weird while we were fighting that gem mutant? Besides all of the moaning coming from it though." Steven asked as he picked up the gem shards and bubbled them back to the temple.

"No, why?" Connie stated.

"It's nothing, I guess was just hearing things..." Steven said, deep in thought. Suddenly, another headache emerged in his head. But unlike the other one, this wasn't as bad.

Steven sighed. "Well, since we've been working our butts off trying to finish this investigation, how about we go to the park and try to relax a bit?" Steven suggested with a smile, hiding the fact that he was in pain.

"Okay, sounds good." Connie smiled back. Connie's smile than turned into a frown.

"Wait, you didn't tell me why you were so tense before we fought that creature. What happened?" Connie remembered.

"It was just a small headache, nothing serious. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with the Replica, seeing as how he's been defeated...I think." Steven reassured.

"Alright, but you can always talk to me Steven. You're my friend, and I don't want you to keep secrets from me."

"Okay. I won't." Steven knew that was a lie. He just didn't want the others to worry about anything else. They already had to recover from the whole Replica ordeal, and The Crystal Gems aren't that stable anymore. He had to make sure they don't have too much on their hands. He doesn't want to over stress them.

With Malachite and Peridot still out there, Yellow Diamond and White Diamond possibly starting to notice us, and the whole mess the gems were in now is kind of stressful.

"Alright, let's go. And if there is something going on, you better tell me sooner or later." Connie stated. Steven only nodded his head.

Both went back to the warp pad and warped both of them back to the house.

* * *

 **A/N: Really happy with this one. A special thank you to ALL of you who reviewed. You inspire me to do this. When you review, I get so excited that I wan** **t to write more, so please keep reviewing and following and favoriting and all of that good stuff. Next chapter is uh, really weird and creepy. If you're a kid who's reading this story, you're bound to not sleep at night from the next chapter. Anyways, please review! Thanks!**


	26. Haunting Voice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been a good thirty minutes since both Steven and Connie decided to leave the Kindergarten and head towards the park to relax. Connie left her sword back at Steven's house so she wouldn't get weird looks from people while holding it.

"Steven." The young boy turned to look at the girl. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I've been wondering, if we do find out where Cassiterite is, how can we stop her without the Gem's helping us? I mean, sure we are strong, but I worry something is going to happen. Something bad." Connie said as she continued walking along side him.

"Don't worry, if things get out of hand, I can always ask for their help." Steven reassured with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Steven said.

"Okay then."

Steven soon felt an uneasy breeze pass over them. It felt..uncomfortable.

Everything was peaceful and quiet, birds chirping, the sun shining, and a nice cool breeze passing by. The two kids had finally made it to the park. Everything truly seemed at ease, but for Steven, it was a different story.

Steven didn't feel relaxed at all. He felt as if someone were following and watching him and Connie, specifically him. And each time he would turn around there would be nobody there. He thought he was just being paranoid, but something definitely felt off. Another cold breeze passed by, and along with it came a whispering, haunting voice, _"...Steven..."_ It was the same voice he had heard when he was fighting the creature, but not wanting to worry Connie he just shrugged it off.

A couple minutes passed by as a tension could be felt in the air, although Steven could be the only one who felt it. A noise could be heard. _Scrunch, scrunch_. The young boy didn't dare turn around as he was afraid of what he might see. The noise continued. _Scrunch, scrunch._ Steven looked at Connie and it seemed as though she couldn't hear what he was hearing.

 _"Maybe I'm just hearing things..."_ Steven thought.

For a moment the noise stopped, to which Steven was relived to just hear silence. But them, from the corner of his eye he saw movement. Quickly turning his head, he saw nothing. Once again it happened, and upon turning nothing at all could be seen.

"Steven, what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since we defeated that creature. Actually, even before that." Spoke Connie.

"Have you heard or seen anything that seemed weird since we came here?" He asked, scanning the area. "No, why?"

"I don't know, it's just..." He couldn't bring himself to finish that statement. If he told her what was happening, it would sound as if he were crazy. _"Maybe that really is what's going on here."_ He thought with unease.

 _"...Steven..."_ The voice called again, this time harsher and louder. "Did you hear that?" Steven asked. "No. Heard what?"

"I-I thought I heard someone call my name..." Connie could only stare at Steven as a bead of sweat ran down his face. He really seemed nervous about something, like he was waiting for a disaster to happen.

This time the voice didn't call his name, but a bunch of whispering could be heard, or at least only to him. It was as if the whispering was coming from everywhere around him. Steven tried to make out what they were saying, but he just couldn't understand what was being said. In fear, a realization hit him. _"This-this is exactly what happened in my dream before coming face to face with those shadowy figures..."_ He thought while shaking.

 _"But if this is like my dream, will they actually appear right now?"_ He turned to look at Connie, who was eyeing him curiously.

Steven was afraid of what might happen next. In his dreams, those shadows would appear and try to take control of him. And with Connie here, she could be in great danger, along with everyone else in the city.

He was about to ask her to leave until a shooting pain went through his head. Steven instantly fell to his knees, grasping his head, and screaming in pain. Connie quickly kneeled beside him.

"Steven, what's wrong!?" Steven could barely hear her as the pain was becoming unbearable. His gem started to glow as his screams got louder and louder.

His head was pounding, but unlike before, he could still hear the whispering, along with that other weird noise. _Scrunch,_ _scrunch._ Steven opened his eyes slightly, and to his horror he saw a figure far away, observing both of them.

 _No. No, no no! Not now! Please!"_ He closed his eyes, his teeth clenched, trying to fight the pain.

"Connie...Y-you have to get out of here and run as fast as you can!" Steven spoke, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"What!? And leave you here in this state?! Forget it!" Connie disagreed, shaking her head.

"This is not the time to be stubborn! Please you have to go, NOW!" He yelled trying to hold back screams of pain.

At that moment, another person could be seen heading their way. Soon, the person was right in front of them. Steven looked up, trying to see who it was. "G-Garnet!" It was indeed Garnet. She was looking for Steven since she couldn't find him anywhere in the house, so she used Future Vision to see all of the possibilities of where he might be at, and she looked in the right place.

"Steven! What's happening?! Is it _him_!?" Asked Garnet, as she too kneeled down beside him.

 _"Him?_ _Oh no..."_ Connie thought, not wanting it to happen all over again.

"I-I don't know...But, Garnet! Please, you have to...knock me out! Quick! Before something bad happens!" Steven pleaded. Garnet nodded.

"Wait, you can't just!-"

"D-don't worry Connie, I'll be fine..." Steven stated with small smile.

"Sorry about this Steven." Garnet said as she walked behind him. With a double axe handle to the neck, Garnet managed to knock out the young boy. Before he hit the floor, Garnet quickly grabbed him.

Garnet picked up Steven, then turned to Connie. "You should go home Connie."

"Are you sure? Maybe I can-"

"Don't worry, Steven is in good hands." Garnet soon walked off.

Connie just started at her for a moment, but then proceeded to to go back home and hope that everything would be fine.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn, I went really hard on Steven with this one. Lol, don't worry, things will cool down with the next chapter. Can't say the same about the others though. ;) As always, if I get 5 reviews I will update faster. Thanks for all of the support! Later everyone!**


	27. Another Hour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe**

* * *

Steven slowly opened his eyes to see both Garnet and Amethyst looking at him intently.

"Hey! Steven, are you okay?!" Amethyst exclaimed, worried.

"Yeah, I think so." Steven responded, not sounding as reassuring as he wanted to be.

"Good to know. Now Steven, do you mind telling us what happened back there?" Garnet asked. "You wanted me to knock you out before something bad happened. What was that suppose to mean?

"N-nothing really. I was just having a bad headache and I was really paranoid, as if the Replica was gonna come back and try to takeover. So, yeah, that's why." Steven lied. He really needed to stop doing that.

Garnet and Amethyst looked at each other. They didn't seem to buy it.

"...Um, guys? Can we talk about this later? I've been really tired lately because I haven't been getting a lot of sleep an-" Steven cut himself off after realizing what he had just said.

"You haven't been getting a lot of sleep? Why?" Garnet questioned once again.

"I-I've just been thinking about The Replica and all that's been happening recently. That's all." Steven explained with another lie.

"Fine. We believe you...for now. But remember Steven, you can always talk to us." Garnet replied.

"On another note, what were you and Connie doing at the park...alone?" Amethyst asked, giving him a grin.

"We were just there to relax and have fun. Nothing else." Steven answered, knowing what she was thinking.

"Are you sure? Because the way you look at her, I think not. If anything, you guys are totally boyfriend and girlfriend." Amethyst teased, laughing a bit.

"She's not my girlfriend." Steven spoke, blushing a bit. "She's just an awesome friend."

"Yeah whatever. If she's not, why do you have a picture of her?" Amethyst spoke in a laughing tone.

"T-that's none of you're business..."

"Well hey, I don't blame you. Have you seen all the boys that look at her that she passes by? You are so lucky dude. Those guys would kill for a girl like her. I bet if you put on some of that Steven charm she'll ask to be you're girlfriend."

"What are you talking about? I don't like her like that!" Steven exclaimed, still slightly blushing.

"Yeah right. You're face says it all."

"Whatever." Steven muttered, walking away.

"Steven, where are you going?" Garnet asked.

"To my bed. I have some sleep to get." Steven answered.

"And a girlfriend to call." Amethyst teasingly added. Steven just ignored the amounts of laughter coming from Amethyst and simply went to his bed and laid on it.

Once Steven went to bed, Amethyst turned to Garnet.

"Are you sure we should have let Steven off the hook like that so easily? He's lied to us before and it could happen again." Amethyst asked.

Garnet sighed, "I don't know. I think it's better not to stress him out too much. We have to be careful. Any little thing can easily set him off."

"I'm thinking of training him tomorrow. You think that's a good idea?" Amethyst asked, thinking for a moment.

"What harm could it do? Just go easy on him, but not to the point where he thinks you're purposely not trying to harm him."

"Okay, but what about..Pearl?" Amethyst said in disgust, still thinking about what she said to her.

"We have to leave her to think. She snapped at Steven, so she's probably trying to recuperate from that incident as well."

"Wow, she really snapped at Steven? Man, what's her deal? She snaps at me than snaps at Steven? Something is definitely wrong with her." Amethyst stated.

"Amethyst, you know that's not true. She's hasn't fully moved on from Rose, and she's basically broken inside. Sooner or later were going to have to talk to her. ALL of us." Garnet explained. Amethyst nodded.

Both than went back to their rooms.

* * *

 **A/N: Thought I'd give you guys a short little filler chapter for you all to breathe from all the things that have been happening recently. Next chapter is when things get out of hand. It has something to do with Amethyst and Steven...you already know SneaselXRiolu. It's literally in one of our conversations. If you guys want a hint about the chapter just pm me. Btw, you don't have to review this one! It's just a filler.**


	28. Training Turns Deadly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.**

* * *

Steven slowly opened his eyes to see that it was in the morning. Birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Maybe today would be a good day.

Steven soon got up and was starting to get ready for the day. Once he was done, he heard the temple door open. Once he looked at the door, he saw Amethyst.

"Oh, hey Steven. You're up already?" Amethyst asked, a little surprised that Steven hadn't slept in like he usually did.

"Yeah. I kinda went to bed a little earlier then I usually do." Steven explained.

"Well anyways, I think we should finish our training now. Can we?"

"Sure, why not?"

Both than went outside, keeping there distance away from the house so they wouldn't damage it too bad.

Steven soon felt that eerie breeze pass over him. Something felt off once again. Steven couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary however, so he just shrugged it off.

Steven soon charged at Amethyst at full speed, raising his hand and turning it into a fist.

Steven threw his fist at her, only for it to be blocked by her hand. Amethyst than kicked Steven in the stomach, sending him flying and soon hitting the ground.

Steven quickly got up and summoned his shield. He then threw it at her with all the strength he had.

Amethyst saw the shield coming and soon deflected it. While that happened, Steven took the opportunity to attack. Before Amethyst could react, she was soon punched in the stomach. Amethyst grunted as she clutched her stomach, only to get punched in the face as well.

The punch sent her tumbling back as she fell onto the floor. After she recovered from her blows, she summoned a whip and latched it on Steven's foot.

"Ugh!" Steven exclaimed as Amethyst started twirling the whip and along with him, around.

She kept twirling so fast that Steven was about to get sick until she suddenly let go of the whip, launching Steven directly into the air.

Steven soon hit the sand with immense force. Steven coughed as he slowly got up, trying to recuperate.

But before he could do that, Amethyst charged at him once again, this time kicking him in the face, sending him back to the ground.

Steven grunted in pain as he clutched his face. Amethyst looked at him, a little worried.

"You know, we can always stop if you want. I mean, you're still kinda weak compared to me, no offense." Amethyst stated. However, Steven took it the wrong way.

 _"Weak? DID SHE JUST CALL ME WEAK!? I'LL CRUSH HER GEM INTO A MILLION PIECES FOR THAT!"_ Steven soon got up calmly.

Amethyst sensed something was off about him.

Suddenly, Amethyst was punched in the face by none other than Steven. The punch sent Amethyst flying towards the ground. Once she hit the ground, she grunted.

Steven rushed to the front of Amethyst and grabbed her by the hair. He then kneed her in the head, hard. Steven then charged up his gem. Pink electricity showered the gem as a light pink beam headed straight for Amethyst. The blast sent Amethyst crashing into the ground, but Steven wasn't about to stop there as he jumped up into the air and brutally kneed Amethyst in the stomach.

All of those attacks had been full force, no mercy whatsoever. Amethyst now lay there, about to poof any second now.

"Who's the weak one now? Hmph. Worthless piece of trash." Steven coldly spoke, smirking in the process.

Steven walked up to her and put his foot on her head, as if he were about to crush it.

"What a failure you are. Tell me, should I crush you're head in right now, or blast you into oblivion? Ether way you're gonna get poofed and when that happens, I will crush you're gem into a million pieces." Steven threatened as Amethyst grunted while trying to find the strength to get up. But unfortunately, she was paralyzed.

"You know what? I think I might as well blast you, seeing as how crushing you're head seems a lot less painful, and we wouldn't want that, would we now?" Steven chuckled as he took his foot off of Amethyst and started charging up his gem once again. He was almost ready to fire until he heard a voice.

 _"Steven, stop it! Don't do it!"_ Steven's eyes widened at the sound of hearing his Mother's loving voice. But it was too late as the beam of energy was already heading straight for Amethyst.

* * *

Pearl sat on the couch with the TV on, though she wasn't watching it. Her mind kept drifting to Steven and Amethyst.

That was it. She had to go apologize to them sooner or later, but she just didn't have the courage to do so. Why? Was it because what she said to both of them was true? She didn't even want to believe that, but for some reason it felt plausible. But, when she does have the courage to apologize, what will she do then-

A big explosion could be heard outside the house as it shook it entirely. Pearl jumped up, a little frightened.

Soon, Garnet rushed out of her room as quick as she could.

"Come on Pearl! Amethyst and Steven were training out there!" Garnet exclaimed as she opened the door to see what was happening. Pearl soon followed.

Once they opened the door they saw Amethyst's gem on the ground, it appeared she had been poofed, but by who?

"Amethyst!" Cried Garnet as she and Pearl ran up to her gem. _"What happened here?"_

Looking forward, she noticed Steven a good distance away. His shirt was slightly ripped around his shoulder, he had a few scratches on his hands and face along with a few cuts that had blood coming out of them. The young boy was out of breath as he looked at his hands while trembling.

 _"D-did I do this? Did I actually manage to poof Amethyst? B-but, I thought I was in control the whole time..."_ He then put his hands down and looked at Amethyst.

"Steven?..." Said Garnet quietly as she stood up. She didn't know what to think of the situation. Steven would never hurt a friend like that, unless...

"I-I'm sorry Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst. But especially you Mom..." Steven whispered, barely audible for the others to hear. Turning around, Steven soon took off towards Beach City. He was scared of what his friends would say and think. He was also scared that he might cause even more damage, so he thought it was better for him to just leave.

"Steven wait!" Pearl yelled as Steven disappeared into the distance. "Pearl, I think you should I go after him. Don't worry about Amethyst, I've got her. Besides, you owe it to Steven after the things you said to him." Garnet stated.

Understanding, Pearl sighed and nodded her head. She then took off after the boy.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long, I was really busy with College. Since I want to keep a nice professional schedule, I will now start announcing when a chapter will be published. Though, if I might miss the day that I am suppose to update on, keep in mind that I have a life. 5 reviews, as usual. BTW, I would like to know why so many of** **you like this story. Really, I would like to know!**

 **Next Chapter Date: Saturday, October 10th.**


	29. A Helpful Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.**

* * *

Steven ran the fastest he could, while also trying to not come across someone who knows him. He had went to train with Amethyst and then THAT happened. But he felt as if he were in control the whole time and yet at the same time he wasn't. It was as if he was seeing everything through his own eyes and subconsciously he was fighting and speaking in a way he normally wouldn't act.

After a couple of minutes, Steven found himself in the park...again. For some reason, he always found himself here. He wondered why. Steven stopped running, going to a location that no one could see or hear him.

Upon stopping, he let out a small sigh and rubbed his head. That's when Steven was shocked to find his shield attached to his arm.

 _"That's weird. I don't remember summoning my shield ever since that fight with Amethyst, and when I did it just vanished like it always did..."_ Thought the young boy in confusion and fear.

 _"Great, if I don't even remember summoning my shield, then what else did I do that I don't remember?"_ Steven thought as he got rid of his shield.

Steven walked slowly through the park, breathing sort of heavily. _"If it really is my Gem side again, then that Cassiterite freak really is messing with me again. She's the only one who is able to awaken my Gem side, but there hasn't been a single sign of him, nor Cassiterite, but at the same time..."_ Steven's thoughts were interrupted when another, yet small headache formed in his head.

Letting out a yell of frustration, Steven punched a tree with anger, not caring how much pain was coursing through his hand. "Dang it! I'm so sick of these stupid headaches and the outbursts there making me have!" Pulling his hand back, the tree now had a slight dent on it.

Quickly, his anger turned into sorrow as the young boy fell to his knees. Having to deal with all that is both frustrating and saddening. Living in fears and lies, not knowing whether or not if you'll be the one to cause death to the people you care about. And making the people you love have to worry about you.

"You should be the one here Mom, not me. If it wasn't for me, all of this could have been avoided." The young boy said as a few tears ran down his face.

It wasn't the guilt he felt anymore, but just thought of not being able to protect the Earth and the people he loves from himself. Steven felt that his Mother was the perfect protector of Earth. While Steven could end up destroying it if he wasn't careful. He still doesn't know how much power he has. If anything, he might be stronger then he thinks. He just fears that might come to pass.

"Steven?" Called out a voice. Turning around, Steven was surprised to find Connie standing right in front of him. "Oh my gosh, you're hurt! What happened!?" Connie exclaimed in worry, noticing all of his injuries.

"It's nothing, I was just training." Steven stated, looking away.

"Oh come on Steven! There's no way all of this could have happened to you from just training. I mean, who would be that brutal to go that far?"

Connie also noticed Steven's eyes were a bit red, as if he were crying. "And...were you crying?" Asked Connie quietly. When Steven didn't answer, Connie felt hurt. "Steven, please let me help you." Turning his back on her he sighed as he walked away a little, only to stop.

"Even if I did tell you Connie, I doubt you'd think I'm even a sane person." Steven whispered, but loud enough for Connie to hear.

There was a brief silence. Connie walked a little closer to the young boy. "Steven please, you're my one and only friend and I care about you. If you'd just let me help-" She was cut off as Steven spoke, "-I've seen and heard things that can't be unseen or unheard. Bad things. I don't want you to get hurt or anyone else for that matter. But I guess keeping it a secret is worse than not letting you know." Steven said as he turned around to face her.

"I swear I won't tell anyone Steven, I promise. You can fully trust me." Connie promised.

"I know." Steven said as he smiled, looking into her eyes.

"Steven!" Turning around, they both saw Pearl walking there way. "I think you should go Connie. I'll make sure to tell Pearl that you said hi and that you'll sword practice with her soon. I'll also tell you about my secret tomorrow, okay?" Connie nodded, than took her leave.

With his eyes on the ground, he slowly made his way towards Pearl.

"...Hey Pearl. I'm sorry about-" He was then interrupted as Pearl began to speak.

"You don't have to apologize, I know you didn't mean to do it. I guess you just lost control of you're power or something. Anyways, I'd like to give YOU an apology." Pearl explained.

"For what?"

"For what I said the other day. That was extremely uncalled for and I'm sorry. I just...I was just stressed over the Amethyst situation, and I took it out on you. I still haven't even apologized to Amethyst for what I said. I'm sorry Steven. And I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway." Pearl apologized, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay Pearl. But now you have to apologize to Amethyst. You're strong and smart Pearl, and that's what I really like about you. I love how you care about me so much, and that you what me to grow up to be the best I can be. I love you Pearl, along with Amethyst and Garnet." Steven exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Pearl.

Pearl was surprised by the sudden action, but quickly hugged back, a tear rolling down her face. Once they finished there hug, Steven smiled. They both then walked back to the temple.

Unknown to them, an evil and sadistic laugh echoed throughout the park, signaling that the worst is yet to come...

* * *

 **A/N: What a touching yet sad chapter. I enjoyed writing this greatly. It's okay if you cried a little in this chapter, but I don't think it's THAT sad. On The Run and Rose's Scabbard were more sad than this. Anyways, 5 reviews. Later everyone.**

 **Next chapter date: Friday** **, October 16th.**


	30. An Apology

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Once both Pearl and Steven got back to the house, they opened the door and were greeted by Garnet and Amethyst.

Amethyst looked at Pearl with a blank look on her face, while Garnet looked at the both of them. Again, her face was also blank.

Pearl sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I have something to say..." Pearl stated solemnly.

"A-Amethyst's, I'm so sorry for what I said to you. That was way out of line and I shouldn't have said it. I was just...angry. I wanted to protect you and Steven from the whole Diamond Authority thing, and while I'm still not telling you both, I hope you have the heart to forgive me. And you must be mad at me for not trusting you with the information, but some secrets should just remain...untouched." Pearl exclaimed, holding back tears.

"Ever since Rose died I've been lost. I can't find myself anymore. I don't know what my purpose is. I-I just wish I could get over it, but I can't and it's killing me inside. **A Pearl** like me shouldn't be having these emotions. I'm so sorry Amethyst and Steven. I truly am. Please forgive me..."

Amethyst looked at Pearl with a blank expression, but when Steven looked into her eyes, he saw sadness in them.

"I guess the only right thing to do is forgive you. It's okay Pearl. No hard feelings...But you're still no fun. Heh." Amethyst said with a smile, walking towards her room.

"Heh, I guess I should loosen up a bit..." Pearl whispered, tears in her eyes, but still managing to smile.

Steven sighed in relief. This whole predicament was finally over. That's one less problem he had to deal with. Tonight he had to go on his Computer and start researching stuff online for any supernatural events that may have been caused by the Homeworld Gems.

Pearl went back to her room, and so did Garnet, leaving Steven by himself. Steven got out his phone and texted Connie.

Steven: Hey Connie, have you solved any clues so far?

Connie: Not at the moment, but I am trying to draw the space ship we investigated earlier. It could help us.

Steven: Okay, cool. By the way, we'll have to go back to the Kindergarten soon. Peridot had some kind of underground base their and we should investigate that too.

Connie: Sounds pretty dangerous, especially with her on the loose but...okay. I also printed out the pictures we saw on that Computer back on the ship, and I'm getting ready to put them on the coardboard I talked about earlier. That should record our information we have on her.

Steven: Good. And I will definitely tell you my secret tomorrow. Promise.

Connie: Okay, good. I was getting worried about you.

Steven blushed at that...Wait, blushed? Was he actually blushing?

Steven: Yeah. I'll talk to you later.

Steven put his phone back in his pocket and sighed.

"I really need a break from all of this..." Steven said as he sat on his bed.

He really did. Having to go through all of this is really taking it's toll on him. He just hoped he could relax someday and not have to worry about any of this. But of course, he's a gem, and gems don't have normal lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Unfortunately this is all I could do for now. College was a killer and I am pretty tired right about now. Sorry about being late on the chapter date, I was just really focused on my College work that I didn't have enough time to update. Anyways, if you're interested, subscribe to my YouTube channel! Yes, I hate advertising, but I just really wanted to do that for some reason. I make AMVS for Steven Universe and other fandom and I also take requests, so if you have a request, just ask me. The channel name is Mtvlion20003 A real gamer. If you comment, like and subscribe you are awesome. Anyways, later everyone. tfw the author's note takes up most of the chapter...**

 **Next Chapter date: Friday, October 30th.**


	31. It Followed Me Home

**A/N: SURPRISE SURPRISE! Did you guys actually think I would make you all wait that long for a chapter!? Ha, no way. Anyways, enjoy. The last chapter was short anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It was night time and Steven was on his laptop searching the web for anything that seemed out of the ordinary lately.

He saw some articles that said the world will end. He didn't get worried seeing as how the date said the world would end on September 24th, but it's October 17th. **(This story actually happened.)**

He didn't care for any of the other articles, but he noticed a lot of people have been going missing, specifically in his area. Strange, but it could be anything to say the least.

He then saw one article that sparked his interest. It said "New Giant Hand-like space ship lands on Earth! Alien sign!?" Wait, new? Steven clicked on the article, but was dismayed when he saw Peridot's ship instead of Cassiterite's. Nothing new.

Steven sighed, going back and searching for more clues. The articles were interesting, but they didn't give him any information on Supernatural events, and when it did, it was old news.

He kept searching until he spotted an article that said "Giant Space Hand lands on Earth. Are Alien rumors true?" Steven clicked on it, and he saw the spaceship he was looking for. But it was dated a long time ago. It was only a few days before he had finally discovered Peridot!

This was definitely interesting, and was worth saving. Steven saved the photo and smiled. Let's see if he could find more information.

He searched the web one more time. In hopes of finding anything new. He did, but this time, it wasn't about Cassiterite. It was about those Gem mutants he and Connie fought not so long ago. The article called them "weird monsters" and that they have been showing up on sidewalks, in the middle of streets, and other places.

Strange, but Steven wasn't worried, seeing as how they weren't that hard to defeat. Though, he was worried that there might be an infestation of them.

Steven soon gave up and soon turned off his laptop and got in his bed. Well, if he did find something, he'd have to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Steven woke up in utter darkness. Oh great, more shadows. Steven felt this was getting repetitive so he just sat down and began to think.

 _"I have to find a way to overcome this."_ Steven thought.

Steven than heard a voice. But it didn't belong to the shadows he had fought the other day. It was...Lapis?

Steven jumped up, looking around him. Nothing. He heard the voice again, but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

Suddenly, the voice got louder, and he was finally able to hear what she was saying.

 **"STEVEN! HELP ME!"** Her voice echoed throughout the dark place. She sounded panicked and scared.

"Lapis? Lapis!" Steven yelled, trying to see if she could hear him. His head then started to hurt. Dang it, what was happening!? Apparently, his voice had summoned the shadows. He screamed in terror as he summoned his shield.

Lapis's voice kept echoing the same thing over and over again, while Steven backed away cautiously.

"What are you!? What do you all want?!" Steven questioned with a yell of panic, running away.

The shadows quickly caught up with him and soon Steven started to get tired. Having enough, he summoned his bubble shield, making the shadows hiss in anger.

Steven sighed in relief, thinking it was over, until the shadows fazed through the bubble, coming after him. One of the shadows grabbed his right arm, holding him in place.

Steven tried to get out of it's iron grip but nothing worked. The shadow was just too strong. Suddenly, the shadow stretched out and jumped on Steven, consuming him.

Steven couldn't see anything at all now. (Not like he could before.)

Suddenly, he heard Lapis's voice say something different. It sounded bitter and cold this time.

"This place will become your tomb."

* * *

Steven jumped up, breathing heavily. Just another dream. It meant nothing, and it never will...right?

Steven put a hand on his forehead and found that he was sweating. This was just too much for him.

If he could just find Cassiterite, all of this would be over. Unfortunately, not everything could go that easily.

Steven closed his eyes for a second, then opened them once again. He looked at his clock, and it read 12:22 p.m. So he only got 12 minutes of sleep in.

Steven sighed, laid back down and closed his eyes. He just hoped these dreams would go away one day, and he could finally have normal dreams.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. Strange. Who would be at his door at this time of night?

Steven got out of bed and made his way to the door.

He opened it and widened his eyes in fear. This was...surprising to say the least. It was someone who Steven never expected to be at his door step.

"J-Jasper!?"

* * *

 **A/N: More information will be revealed next chapter, so watch out for that. 5 reviews. Bye for now.**

 **Next chapter date: Sunday, October 25th. I mean it this time.**


	32. A Dark Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.**

* * *

"J-Jasper!?"

Steven was frightened, to say the least. He closed his eyes, waiting to grabbed, hit, or worse. As he closed his eyes and waited, nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and saw that Jasper was on her knees, breathing heavily, and she looked dazed.

Suddenly, she collapsed on the floor, apparently unconscious. Steven just stood there, stunned. He thought it was best to get the others.

He ran towards the temple door and knocked on it. Pearl's door opened and she walked out.

"Steven? What's wrong?" She asked. She then looked at the doorstep and saw Jasper laying there. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I-is that Jasper?! Why is she here and where did she come from?!" Pearl questioned, slightly panicked.

"I don't know! She just knocked on the door and when I opened it she collapsed!" Steven explained, slightly panicked as well.

Soon both Amethyst and Garnet's doors opened and they both came out.

"Steven, Pearl, what's with all the noise?" Garnet asked.

"Look at the door. Both of you." Pearl stated. Both of them looked and their eyes widened.

"J-Jasper!? What's she doing here?" Amethyst asked in shock.

"We don't know, but when she wakes up, we'll have to question her." Pearl answered.

"Wait! If Jasper is here, Malachite is gone and Lapis is still out there! We have to go find her!" Steven exclaimed in worry.

"One thing at a time, Steven. If we question Jasper than we could find out where Lapis is." Garnet explained. Steven sighed and than nodded.

"Until she wakes up, we should tie her up, just in case." Pearl suggested. Her gem glowed and out came a long rope.

Garnet picked up Jasper, put her on the couch, and started to wrap the rope around her.

Once the job was done, all they had to do was wait for her to wake up.

An hour went by and Steven was starting to get tired. How long does she have to rest?

Suddenly, Jasper's eyes twitched and she tried to move. She groaned in exhaustion and slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes were then set on the Crystal Gems and Steven. Her eyes widened in surprise and anger.

"Y-you...WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE?!" Jasper snapped, trying to move but found that she was tied up.

"No, what are YOU doing here? We live here, you don't, so start talking." Amethyst corrected with a smirk on her face.

"As if I'd tell any of you traitors. You all are as good as dead. I can't wait until Yellow Diamond crushes all of you!" Jasper insulted. The gems were unfazed by her insults and threats, and continued to question her.

"Please Jasper! Just answer our questions! Tell us where Lapis is!" Steven pleaded, but that only made Jasper even more angry.

"You think I'd give any information to an abomination like yourself? What are you anyways!? You're definitely not Rose Quartz like I initial thought, so what the heck are you!?" Jasper spat, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm half human, half Gem. My mom, Rose Quartz gave birth to me with the "help" of my Dad, named Greg. Now please tell us what happened." Steven pleaded once again, this time a little annoyed.

"So you're some kind of hybrid. Interesting, but I couldn't care less what you are or where you came from. I'm not telling you all anything! You all are the enemy, and I never negotiate with the enemy!"

"Stop being so stubborn! If you weren't so clumsy you wouldn't be here right about now! So please, spare us your shallow threats and tell us what we need to know!" Pearl butted in.

"You watch your mouth, you defective Pearl! You should be bowing your head against my boots, not smack talking! And I am NOT going to take orders from an accessory like yourself!" Jasper yelled.

"But this isn't Homeworld! I'm free now, and I don't plan on ever going back!"

"Unfortunately for you, you won't be free anymore, and you will no longer be a servant. Soon your gem will be crushed and you will die a horrible, agonizing death. I want you to know that."

Steven soon thought of a plan. It was risky and unfortunate, but it had to be done.

"Look Jasper, if you tell us what we want to know, we'll let you go. But you have to promise that you'll never come back to Earth and try to hurt us ever again, deal?" Steven said.

"Steven, what are you doing?! We can't make deals with her! Who knows if she'll stay on Earth and start killing innocent people! We can't trust her! Not now!" Pearl objected.

"Pearl, we NEED this information! If she tells us what we need to know, we could learn more about where Lapis is, and we are not missing that opportunity!"

"Bu-"

"No Pearl! I already said it! My decision is final and it stands!" Steven yelled, determined.

Pearl was shocked, Amethyst was taken back, and Garnet was...just Garnet.

Pearl sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if people die because her, we're coming after her." Steven nodded.

"Now Jasper, do we have a deal?" Jasper thought for a second, but than made up her mind.

"Does it look like have any other choice? Fine, we have a deal." Jasper answered.

"Alright, explain." Garnet stated.

"Okay. Me and Lapis were fused as Malachite down on your planets ocean floor. I was still chained up as Malachite but I could feel that the fusion was starting to take over. And it had actually almost taken over until we felt an electric bolt pass through us, making us poof."

"Okay, then what happened?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know how much time passed ever since we poofed, but when I reformed, I woke up in a room. I felt really dazed for some reason, so I couldn't get a good look at the room. All I know was that the room was very bright and white."

"This sounds interesting. Then what?"

"Somebody was talking to me in a soft voice. I tried to move, but it felt as if my arms and legs were restrained. And I tried to see who was talking to me, but before I could see who it was, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. And...and..."

"And?"

"That's all I remember! I don't know what happened! I found myself outside your house and knocked on it, and here we are now. Look, I don't know where Lapis is, so you're going to have to find out that by yourself." Jasper explained.

"Well, thanks for the information anyways. I guess a deal's a deal than." Steven stated as he unwrapped the rope around Jasper.

Jasper stood up and looked at Steven. She then cocked her head at the others.

"I'm going to build a spaceship with some tools from your miserable planet. And I assure you, we shall NOT meet again." Jasper hissed. She the opened the door and ran off.

So, now he had a clue where Lapis is...and where Cassiterite is.

He needed more clues for the investigation, but for now, he had to go to sleep. It's literally 1 in the mourning.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo, this chapter was suppose to be up yesterday, but I forgot to to save it and it ended up deleting everything. Whoops. Anyways, 200 REVIEWS HOLY CRAP JHUBYGYGTFT! Thanks so much! I love all of you! Anyways, 5 reviews. Later everyone. :)**

 **Next Chapter Date: Friday, November 6th.**


	33. Read both Author's Notes!

**A/N: Hello everyone...Yes, I'm alive, I'm not dead, life just got in the way. My friend broke his leg and I had to check up on him every now and than. Plus I didn't have any inspiration to write because I was too busy editing amvs. Sry about that. Anyways, let's go. I know I lost a lot of you btw...**

 **Disclaim-You know what? I think I got my point across already.**

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Steven was still contemplating his desk ion on letting Jasper go. He would probably pay the price for that, but for now, all he could think of was finding Lapis.

He couldn't help but feel worried about her state and condition. If she's out there, he hoped she was alive.

He had to go back to the Kindergarten and go to that little under ground base. If there was any information on Homeworld there, he's taking it.

He then remembered those shadow creatures. What were their deal anyway? They barely talked to him, they just attacked him without saying a word.

He didn't know if it was Cassiterite playing with his mind, or something else.

Suddenly, he got a text from Connie.

Connie: I printed all of the evidence from Cassiterite's ship onto the board. They all seem connected, but it feels like we're missing something. Something that's very important.

Steven: You're right. We need more clues to actually find out where Cassiterite is. And guess what, Jasper came by my house late last night.

Connie: Wait, WHAT!? Are you okay? What happened?!

Steven: I'm okay. I didn't expect to see her so when I opened the door I was pretty scared. But then she collapsed on the floor for some reason. The Gems came out, we tied her up, and once she woke up, we would question her.

Connie: I'm glad your okay. Then what happened?

Steven: Once she woke up, she started arguing with all of us. She wouldn't say anything that we needed to know. So...I made a deal with her. I said if she tells us what we need to know, we'll let her go.

Connie: Steven...WHAT THE HECK!? Why would you do that. She's dangerous.

Steven: I did that because wanted to know where Lapis is. If Jasper isn't with Malachite anymore, both Jasper and Lapis would defuse, right? So Lapis has to be out there somewhere, and I intended on finding out where. Get it now? Afterwards, I made her promise not to hurt anyone. And surprisingly, she agreed. We than let her go. The end.

Connie: Well, if you truly believe she'll do the right thing, then I myself will believe you and take you're word for it. :)

Steven: Thank you, Connie.

Connie: Any time Steven.

* * *

 **A/N: This isn't suppose to be a short chapter, but I don't like making author's notes that take up an entire chapter so I just made this. Feel free to skip this chapter and pretend that Connie magically knows what Steven did with Jasper... Anyways, I have a confession to make... I'm NOT 18 in college, I'm 12 about to go on 13 in February. I'm a 7th grader yes. The reason I lied is because I was afraid I would be judged because of my age. And I thought people would doubt my writing skills if it were coming from a 12 year old. So I lied... And I am so sorry everyone. You guys can hate me, and flame me, but I don't really care. This is me and this is who I am. And don't think I've abandoned this story because I never will. You guys have made me happy and made me smile, and I haven't had that feeling in forever. I just want to say if you want to write, but your intimidated because of your age, don't be. Accept who you are and move on. Don't worry about anyone else's opinions. If you need to talk, my skype is mtvlion2003. And everyone, please watch and keep updated on my videos on my YouTube channel. I changed the name to only Mtvlion2003. I'll be releasing some Growing Darkness arc trailers there.**

 **If you hate me, I don't blame you. But even if you do, I don't hate YOU.**

 **Im not even going to correct the mistakes in this chapter lol.**


	34. New Clothes

**A/N: Yes, I'm back. Thank you for all of your kind words on the last chapter. Really meant a lot to me. It inspired me to make this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Steven was out down by the mall looking for some new clothes. Yes, he loves his star t-shirt to death and all, but he should really like to branch out more. Besides, people were starting to give him weird faces every time he walked out with the same shirt on.

Steven walked along the busy hallways of the mall. Passing the food court, he suddenly got hungry, but realized that it would take too long, seeing as how the lines were way too huge for him to even think about eating anything.

Moving out of the food court, he went inside a small T-shirt building on the right side of the walk way.

Once he went in, he could hear music, followed by other people and employees voices echoing throughout the small little "building". He searched the racks and looked for something that was his size and suited his taste in clothing.

He soon saw a shirt that took his interest. It was a long sleeved shirt with buttons. It had a red black pattern and looked pretty cool. Steven didn't really like those colors together because they seemed too depressing, but it's better than nothing.

Steven read the price tag and it looked like it was on sale. The shirt was originally $40 with tax, but now it was dropped to only $30. The normal price was okay but whatever.

But if he were to get this shirt, he thought he'd wear an undershirt. But he had to get something that match the shirt though.

He searched more racks until he spotted a plain black shirt. Yeah, that would do. He checked the price and it was only $20. He took the shirt from the rack and went up to the counter to purchase his shirts. Until he realized he needed some new pants as well.

He then went into the pant section of the store and just thought that some new jeans would be okay. He got a pair of jeans and they only costed $15.

Satisfied, he went back to the counter and made his purchase. He payed the cashier the money that he had collected from his weekly allowances that his Dad gave him and the cashier gave him a bag that had the clothes in it.

He then walked out of the store and went down the busy hallways to leave.

Everything seemed peaceful. He could here the adults talking about what there going to get from the many stores in the mall, and along with kids laughing as they ran across the halls.

But soon, he could feel that well known feeling that he was being watched and followed. He turned around but saw nothing.

This was NOT the time to be played by his mind again. He was starting to think he really was going insane.

He just shrugged it off and made his way out of the mall.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes yes this is a filler chapter. Please don't kill me because of it. I just thought that it would be a good idea for Steven to get new clothes, y'know? I'm slowly getting more inspiration to write again and I'm excited to say that. Ah, this arc is almost over. The next arc is arc 4 and it Definitely has a really shocking ending to it. I can't say what the arc name is but just keep an I out on my channel for a certain trailer for it. ;) It only has 10 chapters in it though. By you might want to keep your eyes on this arc still. It has a cliffhanger of its own. Chapter 39 is when this arc ends so we're getting close to it lol. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all and bye. :)**


	35. We Continue On

**A/N: Hey everyone. So I decided that this story has way too many people viewing it for it to be just removed so I decided I should continue with the story. I also deleted the other chapter that was named "When Dawn Hits" because that literally ruined the entire point of the story. So yeah, it's gone. I hope you all enjoy this brand new chapter. Also, the first part of the deleted chapter with Homeworld will still be here because it was the only part I liked about the chapter.**

* * *

 _On Homeworld..._

"My Diamond, I was going through some files and saw a Peridot was scheduled to check on the cluster back on the planet...Earth. She hasn't contacted us since and it's quite concerning seeing as how the last time she reported in she insisted that she'd be given a high ranking Jasper unit. Ever since then, no word from her." Yellow Pearl explained, looking up to the giant figure known as Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond sighed in uninterest. "Which Peridot?"

Yellow Pearl gulped at Yellow Diamond's cold personality. "U-uh it's Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG."

Yellow Diamod sighed and opened up her hover pad and went through all of the files that held the tab with all the Peridot ranks. She soon found the Peridot that she wanted.

"Hmm, what a low ranked Peridot. I'm sorry, but who ordered _this_ Peridot for a mission this important?" Yellow Diamond hissed.

"I'm afraid I don't know, my Diamond."

"Hm, I'll have to talk to her employer about this. Anyways, she took a high ranking Jasper, right? I'm pretty sure I know the one you are talking about. In fact, that certain Jasper is my third in command. The thing that intrigues me is that seeing as how Jasper is a powerful and ferocious Gem, it seems kind of strange that she hasn't handled this situation yet." Yellow Diamond spoke in a monotone voice.

"What are you implying, my Diamond?"

"I believe things are more complicated on Earth then it seems. The rebellion is over on Earth, so I don't understand what's going on over there that's making this mission so difficult... Pearl, send a scout to investigate the planet. Something is going on over there and I don't like it one bit." Yellow Diamond commanded.

"Y-yes, my Diamond." Yellow Pearl stuttered, a little frightened.

* * *

Steven walked back to the Temple so he could try out his new clothes. It wasn't exactly his style and he wasn't a big fan of plaid shirts but it'll have to do.

Once he got to his room he took off his usual attire and put on the black undershirt first. Afterwards, he put on his plaid red and black shirt but he didn't button it up, seeing as how he wanted the black undershirt to be seen as well. So basically the plaid shirt would act more like a jacket.

He grabbed for the jeans and soon put them on. Once he got all of his new clothes on he looked at himself in the mirror. He thought the clothes looked good on him, but he wondered how everyone else would react to his new attire.

Suddenly one of the temple doors opened and out came Amethyst. Amethyst glanced at Steven and suddenly her eyes widened and a huge grin formed on her face.

"Whoa, Steven! Nice clothes! When did you get them!?"

"Today. I bought them with the allowance my Dad gave me." Steven calmly explained. He wasn't really up for conversations right now.

"Oh wow Steven. Got sick and tired of your normal outfit, huh?" Amethyst questioned.

"I guess..." Steven just ignored everything Amethyst was saying and walked out on her. It was rude, but he really didn't feel like talking right now. What he wanted to do now was to find out more about Cassiterite's whereabouts. Steven got out his phone and started texting Connie.

Steven: Hey, do you wanna scope out the Kindergarten with me later? I wanna see if there's something we missed.

It took awhile for her too respond but soon he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took out his phone and read the message.

Connie: Yeah, sure. I have a bit of homework I have to finish up but once I'm done I should be able to go.

Steven: Alright, cool.

Steven now had to think of what to do for the next few hours. He heard his stomach growl and decided that he should go to the Big Donut.

Once he made it there, he opened the door and was greeted by Sadie. Sadie had a bored expression on her face. Her and Lars obviously weren't getting a lot of customers that day.

"Hey Sadie!" Steven greeted. Sadie looked at him in surprise.

"Hey Steven! Gosh I haven't seen you in forever! Nice outfit." Sadie complemented with a warm smile on her face.

"Thanks." Steven thanked, happy to know that another person liked his new outfit.

"No problem. So what can I get you today?"

"Oh, just the usual. But hey, have you seen anything..."weird" lately?" Steven questioned, wanting to know if anything seemed out of place in the city.

Sadie chuckled. "You're gonna have to be more specific than that. Weird stuff happens everyday for me."

"Like...anything strange or out of place?"

"Well, yeah, actually. A few nights ago I was locking up the store when someone passed by me. I could definitely tell she was a girl based on her body shape along with her hair. I couldn't get a good look on her face but she started running down the street in a real hurry. As if someone was chasing her. I looked at the place she came from and nothing was there. Ever since than, nothing out of the ordinary."

Steven's eyes slightly widened. She's here. She's in the town. Or was.

All the memories of the replica and Cassiterite started rushing back to him and he honestly couldn't handle it. He started sweating nervously, as if he was about to panic.

"Steven...are you okay?" Right as Sadie asked that, Steven busted out the door.

Sadie looked on in utter confusion. Lars came from the back and looked at the now panicked Steven running away.

"What's his deal?" Lars asked in his normal, "I don't care what's happening", tone.

"I dunno, but it must be something bad because..." Sadie trailed off.

"Because what?"

"Because he forgot his donuts."

* * *

 **A/N: Holy crap SU episodes everyday starting July 18th!? I'm dead. But anyways, I'm sorry if not much happened this chapter. This arc is almost done and I can't wait to write the next arc. Big plot twist at the end of the next arc. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. You don't have to but 5 reviews would be appreciated. Helps me know what you guys thought about the chapter.**


	36. The Discovery

**A/N: Despite the lack of reviews on the last chapter, it got a good amount of views so I guess I should update. I don't think I'll ever have the same amount of views that I'd get when I was at my peak last year, but I'll at least have SOMEONE viewing my work so that's good enough for me. I just wish I was at my peak** **again...**

* * *

Steven ran back to his house in a rush. He couldn't handle it anymore. All this time he's wasted on investigating. All this time he's been stuck in his house doing nothing more then sitting on his bed searching for any clues about her whereabouts while Cassiterite has been in the city the whole time. That's it. He had to find her. Now.

 _"Wait. Calm down Steven. If she was still in the city, she would have caught the attention of more people, and for the most part I haven't heard anyone getting a life threatening injury or even getting killed in a while."_ He had to respond to the situation with a clear head. Having a panic attack after what he just heard wouldn't help anyone.

 _"First, I have to inform Connie. I don't want her to be completely in the dark on this."_ With that, Steven got out his phone and texted Connie.

Steven: Connie, I just found out that Cassiterite is -or was- in the city. So now we absolutely need to check the Kindgergarten for more clues.

Steven after a full minute if waiting Connie responded.

Connie: Are you serious?! All this time we've been investigating where she is and your telling me that she's been in the same city I'm living in? That seems a bit, I don't know, stupid? Judging by what you've told me about her I don't think she's that dumb enough to stay so close to where we live.

Before he could reply, she sent another text.

Connie: I've finished my work so I should be at your house in a few minutes. I can't stay up too late seeing as how I have school tomorrow but we should just get what we can find from the Kindergarten and go.

Steven: I honestly don't know what her motive is, but she's definitely plotting something. And tbh, I think she's the one who has been stalking me for some time now and I'm starting to wonder if she knows what we're up to.

Connie: Wait, what do you mean _stalked?_ You never told me that.

Steven didn't respond after that. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

Connie: Steven, answer me. Why didn't you tell me this before? This is really serious and I think we should get the Crystal Gems involved now.

Steven: I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry about me. I have enough of that at home already.

Connie: I have to worry about you Steven. Your my best friend.

Steven: No, you don't. You don't _have_ to worry about me. Worry about yourself Connie. I'll be fine.

Steven knew it was harsh but he couldn't be nice with her anymore. He had to be serious in order to be taken seriously in this kind of world he lived in.

Connie: I can't believe you just said that! I don't know what's gotten into you but the Steven I know would never say something like that. Plus, he'd never keep a secret that big from his friends.

Steven: Look Connie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But some secrets are just that. Secrets.

Connie: Oh come on Steven, you know that's not true. Not all secrets have to be kept from people.

Steven: Okay?...As if I wouldn't tell you a huge secret. This one is only minor.

Connie: It doesn't matter! You know what? We can talk about this later. I'm on my way to your house.

And with that, Steven put his phone back in his pocket. Maybe he should have gone easier on her. He felt as if he was taking his new serious attitude a bit too far.

He waited for about 30 minutes and he soon heard a knock on his. He opened it, and in came Connie.

Connie looked at him with a blank expression, as if she was studying him.

"Nice outfit." Connie stated blandly.

"T-thanks." Now he didn't know if she actually meant the complement or if she was just being sarcastic.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, but then Steven broke it.

"C'mon, I think I know where to look when we go to the Kindergarten." Steven turned around, his back to Connie.

He approached the warp pad somewhat slowly. Connie silently sighed as she followed him.

Steven closed his eyes and concentrated. He raised his arms upward and began to warp him and Connie to the Kindergarten.

The warp to the Kindergarten was silent. Too silent for Steven's liking.

He wanted to say something, but he didn't excatly know what to say.

Once they made it to their destination, Steven slowly walked among the Kindergarten's hard ground. He could hear Connie closely following him from behind.

Steven decided to apologize. "...I'm sorry...for what I said earlier in the phone. I should have never kept it a secret from you and I'm really sorry..."

Connie stayed silent a moment, but then soon afterwards replied. "I'm sorry too. I was the one making it such a big deal...But, can you at least tell me how long ago was it?"

Steven stopped in his tracks and turned to Connie.

"A few weeks ago, I think. It was around the time when I found out about the Replica. I just have this feeling that she was the one stalking me because everything that's happened so far all points to her. It could be someone entirely different, but I highly doubt it." Steven explained, getting chills down his spine as he went through the memories of waking up and seeing someone at his window.

Steven continued walking as Connie walked along side him. "Do you think we should get Gems involved. If she really is stalking you, I don't know I would feel if the person we're trying to catch is THAT close to where you live."

"I'll be fine Connie. Trust me." And with that, Connie decided not to press the matter anymore.

Soon, they found a somewhat square shaped hole in the ground. Finally.

"Okay, so once we get in there, we have to find out what Peridot has been keeping in here. Information about Homeworld, her planes, and everything else, okay?"

Connie gave a firm nod. "Right."

Steven then began to slide down the somewhat tilted wall, and soon Connie joined him. If he was anxious before, he was REALLY anxious now.

Once they stopped sliding and jumped on to a small bridge, they found themselves looking at the unfunctional monitor that was once used by Peridot, along with the tubes that had once held the cluster gems.

Steven gulped in worry. There could be more cluster gems, so he had to be on the look out.

Once they had got off the bridge and found themselves right in front of the monitor, they decided they should look around.

"Whoa...this is actually pretty cool. How many times have you guys been here." Connie asked in awe as she examined the huge monitor.

"Two times. The first time was when we first confronted Peridot. The second time was when we ran into the first few gem mutants. So yeah, a lot of major things have happened in this certain room." Steven explained, examining the walls to see if he could find anything.

Out of curiosity, Steven began to poke the wall. Connie noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm pretty sure that seeing as how Peridot was here, she would have to use her weird fingers to tap something in order for something to work." Steven then began to poking all around the wall to see if something would activate. "Uh, Connie? Try poking the left wall while I do this one." Connie nodded and did as told.

It didn't take long to activate something as Steven managed to poke the right area. Suddenly, a metallic like square appeared to have formed on the wall. Steven narrowed his eyes.

He began to pull on it. Apparently it was covering something. Luckily it was easy to take off, because as soon as he started to pull, it did.

Steven turned around and looked at Connie on the far side of the room.

"Connie, come look at this." Steven exclaimed. Connie soon came over and examined Steven's discovery.

"Looks like a bunch of wires. I don't exactly know how to activate them." Steven breathed in, looking at how many wires there was. It was starting to give him a headache, and at this point, he was sick of them.

"Hmm, maybe one of the Gems could maybe tamper with this stuff? Other than that, I don't know what to do in this situation. I'm smart, but not THAT smart." Connie suggested while scratching her head.

"I don't think any of them would know, even Pearl. This is modern day Homeworld technology, so I think we should get someone who know-..." Steven cut himself off.

"Peridot! She's the only one who knows about this kind of stuff! We have to find her, before the Crystal Gems do. If they capture her, or worse, we won't have anyone else to rely on to get this kind of information."

"Now hold on a second Steven. You guys have been searching for her for how long? A few months now? How are we suppose to even find out where she is?" Connie was now getting a bit paranoid of being in the room right now. She didn't want to make too much noise down there while they're gem mutants right above them.

"I think I have an idea. The last time I saw Peridot, she came out of this room. Plus, when I was on her ship, she said something about a Cluster and that she needed to check on it. She knows something! Before she spotted me as she was coming out of hole we came in from she even said something about the cluster! So maybe we should wait until she comes back to this place to check on this cluster she's talking about."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. But let's not get in over our heads. If she's been here before then yeah, she most likely will come back, but who's to say she hasn't already checked on it? I don't mean to have such a negative mindset, but I'm just looking at all the possible scenarios here." Connie was now fully of aware of the situation they were getting themselves into.

"We're just gonna have to take our chances. You have to trust me on this one, okay?" Steven was now fully determined to find Peridot and Cassiterite in order to find out what's going on.

"O-okay." Connie sighed,

"Thanks." Steven thanked with a smile.

"Now let's get out of here. I'm kinda getting paranoid." Connie laughed, wondering why she didn't bring her sword.

"This place is pretty creepy." Steven stated as he started climbing up the tilted wall.

Once they were back up, both of them made there ways towards the warp pad.

As Steven and Connie were talking amongst themselves, Steven couldn't help but notice something on the ground. He looked down to get a better look.

"What is it?" Connie questioned, wondering what Steven was looking at.

"It's a syringe I think. Gross." Steven then began walking away with Connie, but he couldn't help but think it was important to some degree.

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated as well! :)**


	37. Once More, With Feeling

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy...**

* * *

Steven had walked Connie home after they had searched the Kindergarten. Now he was heading back to the temple. He soon heard his stomach growling, and Steven soon relished that he was starving.

He hadn't been eating much these past few days. How could he? Knowing that some psychopathic gem is out there waiting for the right moment to strike is very unsettling and could ruin anyone's appetite.

Once he had opened the door to his house, he could see Pearl at the strive already cooking dinner. After a few years of Greg teaching her how to properly cook for him, overtime she had received praise for her meals from him along with Amethyst on occasion.

Steven came up behind Pearl and greeted her.

"Hey Pearl." Pearl turned around and somewhat looked startled. "Steven! Oh, you startled me! I'm not use to seeing you in different clothes before. I have to say the new changes to your attire are..." Pearl trailed off, not wanting to make the boy upset. Steven noticed this.

"...Well, it's not that anything is wrong with your new clothes...I just think it doesn't quite suit your style is all."

"I guess I can see what you mean. These clothes don't really fit my personality, but I just wanted to see how I would look in them and to stop wearing the same exact clothes." Steven was now realizing that after saying that, Pearl went on a tangent on how changing clothes weren't just based on personality...or something like that. Steven said soon tuned her out as he began to hear a few faint whispers.

There goes that eerie feeling again, as if someone was watching them. Suddenly, Steven started feeling a strange sensation in his head as the whispers got even louder. Soon, he started staggering and he felt as if he was gonna fall down. Before he could however, Pearl caught him.

"Steven! Are you okay!? What's wrong?!" a now worried Pearl exclaimed, lifting Steven up and helping him _towards_ his bed.

"I don't know...it felt as if I was getting light headed..." Steven muttered as he still felt a bit dizzy. "I-...I think I just need food is all." It wasn't a total lie at least. He was feeling pretty weak lately seeing as how he wasn't eating much.

"Well, dinner's almost ready so I suggest you rest for now." Said Pearl as she began to calm down. She soon went back to the stove in order to prepare the meal.

 _"What was that just now? It felt as if I was getting even more exhausted then usual and it felt like I was gonna pass out..."_ Steven thought as he closed his eyes in order to relax.

Soon, he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Hey, Steven, are you feeling any better?" Pearl asked.

She waited for a response. There was nothing.

"...Steven...?" Pearl was now getting extremely worried for the young boy.

Suddenly, Steven opened his eyes, but his they were colored a dark red, and he had a dark red aura surrounding him. Pearl backed away, suddenly startled.

"Steven! What's wrong?!" Steven looked at her with a blank expression. His eyes were practically glowing red now.

" **You never learn, do you...?** " Steven spat, his voice now having a somewhat robotic voice but still held the organic nature of talking. It definitely sounded different from the replica.

Steven soon collapsed on his bed, his red aura gone. Pearl ran up to him. "Steven! STEVEN! Are you okay?!" Steven slowly opened his eyes and stood up. He rubbed his head in pain, as if he now had a headache.

"Steven, what exactly just happened?! And don't try to get yourself out of this question this time." Pearl demanded.

"...I-I don't know..." Steven wasn't lying this time. He really didn't know.

"What exactly happened again...?" Pearl widened her eyes at that.

"You mean...You don't remember what happened just now?" Steven shook his head but quickly stopped as his headache got worse by doing that.

Pearl narrowed her eyes. She sighed. "We'll figure it out later. Just try to get some rest..."

After dinner, Steven was laying in his bed, wondering what had happened earlier. His headache was gone now, which was a relief.

Steven decided to get some sleep. He was just hoping that whatever happened today wouldn't happen again.

Once he went to sleep, he opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting on his couch, and in front of him was Garnet. For some reason, he couldn't move.

"Garnet?"

"I'm so disappointed in you Steven. I thought you could live up to my expectations, but your a failure. Now I wish Rose really was here. Maybe then I wouldn't have to see an abomination like you anymore." Garnet hissed, making Steven's eyes widen.

"W-Why are you saying this!? What's happening!?" Steven exclaimed, now trying to move.

Suddenly, a quick flash had happened, and it replaced Garnet with Amethyst.

"Your gonna get us all killed one day ya know. You can't save everyone, especially with the choices you made. You destroyed your replica, who offered you power and freedom, and it's a shame you wasted it all. But don't worry, your actions will lead to devastating consequences. Believe me when I say you're only going to let us all down..." Steven was now developing tears in his eyes. Why were they saying this? What did he do wrong?

There was another flash, and Amethyst was soon replaced by Pearl. "I can't believe you Steven. Rose is dead and your still alive? What kind of nonsense is this? Your mother saved an entire planet while you could barely save one small city! Such wasted potential. If it wasn't for you, Rose would still be alive. You're gonna get us all killed Steven, and I hope one day you realize that...But, in order to stop that from happening." Pearl suddenly summoned her spear and pointed it towards Steven. Steven shook his head in disbelief. Was she really going to...?

"Sorry Steven, but I can't allow you to kill all of us because of your stupid mistakes. One day you will know that I'm right..." Steven's eyes widened as he screamed while Pearl's spear made it's way to Steven's head.

Steven opened his eyes as with a gasp. He was sweating he gaily and his heart was pounding in his chest. Steven held a hand over his forehead, trying to process what just happened.

 _"It was just a nightmare Steven...Just a nightmare..."_ Steven looked at his phone on the nightstand. He picked it up and saw that he had missed two texts from Connie. He looked at the texts and saw that they were sent at 8:33 PM, but right now it was 4:44 AM, and by the time he went to bed it was only 8:11 PM, so that explains how he missed the texts.

Connie: Hey Steven, my school is having a little dance in a few days and I don't have a partner. Do you think you can come?

Connie: Hello?

Steven texted back.

Steven: Sorry. By the time you texted me I was already asleep. XD and sure, I think i can come :)

And with that, Steven put down his phone on the nightstand and tried to get more sleep.

However, throughout the night, Steven couldn't hear the faint laughter echoing throughout his house.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated and give me more inspiration, so please leave one! Until then, bye!**


	38. It's Quiet

**A/N: Hey everyone. Happy 2017. I'm still alive and still writing. I've been having inspirational issues and haven't been able to do ANYTHING. It's irritating. But I am back into writing so let's address a few things.**

 **About the reviews: Hello and Encouragement : Thank you for your somewhat long and informative reviews on my story. A lot of people simply say "awesome" or "amazing" but I really don't get anything out of that. I need more critics in order to improve my story. Thank you two for giving me both of your opinions on my story and I'll work on improving. As for the rest, thanks! :3**

 **Now I know a lot of you either don't review at all or simply don't know what to say, and that's fine. It just doesn't help when all I get is "this is good". What's good about it? Are there any flaws in my story? Why do you like this story? Same for the people who say on stories (luckily none on this one) "this sucks". What sucks? What do you dislike? How can I improve on the things you don't like? The list goes on. I don't mind when people don't review (because quite frankly I don't review much either) but when you do review and literally say "awesome" over and over and over again, let's just say it irritates me a bit. But know that I enjoy all of your reviews and feel free to say whatever you like.**

 **With that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

 _3 days later..._

Steven got up that morning with a tiring yawn as he rubbed his eyes. The morning sun stinged his eyes as they shined in through his bedside window. He always loved the morning. It always made him feel hopeful as to what the day had in store for him.

He couldn't help but feel a light shiver down his back as he slowly got up to get ready. It was strange, but he decided to just ignore it. Maybe it was just the morning breeze that was coming from one of the open windows.

He then remembered that today was when Connie's school dance was being held. Steven groaned at the thought. It's not that he didn't want to go, he just didn't feel like doing anything today. His arms and legs were weak, and his mind was all over the place. He thought that maybe it'd go away as the day went on, so he decided to just relax and watch some TV to ease his already foggy mind.

He slumped on top of the couch lazily, and got the remote sitting on the other side of the couch. He flicked through the channels quickly, not really caring what shows were on. Just something that could make him relax.

Cooking recipes? No, that required too much concentration to watch and learn. Spongebob? No, it was too dumb and it would give Steven a headache, which wasn't what he wanted. He already has those enough already. Crying Breakfast Friends? Why not?

Steven went to the channel and was instantly greeted with the crying waffle who came back from the dead in order to seek vengeance by making the knife that cut him cry.

Steven liked the show, but honestly he wasn't really paying attention to it. He was staring blankly into space with mixed emotions and thoughts. He remembered the past 3 days and how they were for him. The only word to describe them was...quiet.

Just quiet. Almost too quiet.

Barely anything happened in those three days that he could basically count everything he did in them at the top of his head if he wasn't so tired to even try and remember them.

Even the Gems barely came out in those three days, and when they did, it was mostly Garnet and Pearl who were talking amongst themselves on the location of where Peridot might be. Amethyst on the other hand only came out when she was hungry or decided to sleep on the couch. She was acting strange lately and to be honest, it was starting to worry him.

The Gems aside, all Steven did all day was eat, sleep, and watch TV. He would barely get out and when he did, it was just to get groceries. His headaches would come out of nowhere and would show up more frequently throughout the days. If need be he would tell the Gems if it got excruciatingly painful but if he could keep it under control he shouldn't really worry them about it.

Soon Steven felt another shiver down his back. This time much more noticeable. He swore he caught something at the corner of his eye moving, but when he turned around to see what it was, there was nothing. Everything was normal. Nothing was wrong. He was safe.

Until he heard something.

 _"Steven..."_

Another whisper. Steven widened his eyes as he felt something grab his shoulder, only to turn his head around and see nothing there. The arm that was apparently placed on his shoulder had disappeared right on top of it. Steven was frightened now.

He slowly got off the couch, hoping he still wasn't being watched. He slowly headed for the door, not trying to alert the creature-or whatever was in his house.

"Steven?"

Steven jumped up and turned around, only to be greeted by Amethyst and Pearl. The voice had came from Amethyst.

"Are you okay? We came in and you started acting as if you were frightened or something." Pearl claimed, scrunching her face in confusion.

Steven bit his lip. "Oh. Sorry. I was just...uh, heading back to my bed when I thought I heard something..."

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "Why were you heading towards the door then?"

Steven's mind was all over the place, but he managed to think of an excuse. "I was checking outside. It sounded like it came from the door..."

Amethyst and Pearl both looked at each other with an expression Steven couldn't quite put his finger on. Suspicion? Worry? Both? He didn't know.

"Well, okay. Anyways, Garnet wanted all of us to have a so called "meeting" today in the burning room. She asked us to ask you if you wanted to be a part of it." Amethyst rolled her eyes as she said meeting. From what she's heard from most meetings was that it was boring people talking about boring things.

Steven thought for a second, then gave a reassuring smile. "Sure! It'd have to be before 7pm though. Connie wanted me to be her partner for a dance at her school. But what is the meeting about?"

"Peridot." Both Amethyst and Pearl said in unison.

" _Figured."_ Steven thought. He knew she posed a huge problem, and especially if she found a way to leave the planet and contact Homeworld, but right now Peridot was the least of his problems. In fact, she was more of a priority then a problem.

Steven frowned. "Oh, okay. I'll be there."

"Thank you Steven. The meeting should take place approximately 4pm your time." Pearl warmly smiled.

"Welp, my job is done. See ya'll at the meeting." Amethyst soon went back to her room while stretching.

Pearl soon did the same and Steven was left alone again with only his thoughts to accompany him.

He looked up at the portrait of Rose above him.

 _"Why can't you help me out here Mom?"_ Steven had thought remorsefully as he clutched the part of his stomach where his gem was.

Steven had always thought that his mother was with him every step of the way. Guiding him. Helping him. If it wasn't for her, the replica would have killed him. She was still there...But not this time. She wasn't there. He couldn't see her. He couldn't touch her. He couldn't hear her. He was by himself.

He was alone.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see I've changed the story title back to Growing Darkness (it's original title). The reason I kept changing it was because I felt it was just unsatisfying for a title, but after the other two failed attempts of making a better one, I decided to just stick with the OG one.**

 **The finale of this arc is coming shortly, with the final chapter being the next one. The final chapter for this arc isn't anything action packed or intense, just strange, mysterious, and creepy just like this whole arc has been. The next arc title is "Pink and Purple" and it's pretty obvious who those two Gems are with those colors but I'll have you figure it out by yourselves. The chapter titles are all on my profile up to arc 5 so if your curious go ahead and read them. No, this does not mean the story will end at arc 5. More arcs are being thought of and written by me in the coming months. For now, enjoy the next two arcs.**

 **Also, yes, when I have time, I will update this story regularly. Don't worry.**

 **Leave a review giving me your feedback and take care! :)**


End file.
